


Daddy's Little Slut

by thelarrieswriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ((my OCD is fucked with every single time I tag fics)), Age Play, BDSM, Crossdressing Louis, Dominant Harry, Harry keeps Louis in chastity, Harry's an asshole in some parts, Harry’s got a slight impregnation kink, However there are some sex slave “hints”, Infantilism, Jealous Harry, Mpreg Louis, Possessive Harry, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Rich Harry, Sex Toys, Some Abuse, Sorry Marielle, Submissive Louis, i'll add as i go - Freeform, louis has a little cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieswriting/pseuds/thelarrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from this prompt - Sex Slave and Master Harry, and Harry falls in love with Louis but is afraid Louis will fall in love with Edward so he tries to make Louis his by putting him in an age play mindset, which works eventually and Louis falls in love with Harry.</p><p>(Most of the things included in this fic are things that the asker wanted. However, since I'm a bit of an ass, it'll probably just be BDSM since I don't even know how to go about making a fic that's got sex slave Louis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ll say… 150 dollars for this one,” The auctioneer called to the crowd, turning to glance quickly at Louis, who was standing on the stage in nothing but lace panties. The purpose of doing that was to show as much skin as possible, but still keep them covered so there were two things hidden from the buyers. “He’s nineteen, a virgin, and he’s healthy.” 

“That’s a bit much for something like that,” The guy standing next to Harry called, hoping that the auctioneer would lower the price on the boy on stage. 

 

Harry, however, ignored his comment and raised his hand. He couldn’t stand going to the auctions where people shouted over one another, so he’d usually go to the ones where he could just be quiet for the most part. Otherwise, there were arguments or fights that broke out among the people trying to collect new things to play with. 

“You’re really going to go for that price? That thing isn’t worth more than the dirt on the bottom of my shoes. It’ll be a waste of any money you spend,” The guy next to Harry commented to him. 

“Yes, well, that’s why I’m going to buy him, and you’re not even making an attempt to buy him. It’s your loss, I don’t care how much you think it’s mine,” Harry shrugged, before trying to go back to paying attention to how the numbers were going, rather than the man next to him or the other five or six people that were in the room. 

“It appears as though this one didn’t sell for much,” The auctioneer said lowly, “No surprise there, sold to the man in the back for $325.” 

Harry nodded at the auctioneer, said a goodbye to the man he’d been annoyed by beforehand, and walked out of that room. He went to the bathroom down the bright hallway, hoping that the auction would be completed by the time he’d finished doing his business and washing his hands and maybe checking emails or missed phone calls. To his surprise, something was going right today, and not only was the auction over, but his car was here on time, and his new playmate was standing beside the auctioneer who was waiting for Harry to pay.   
“Hello,” He said to his new pet, before turning to the auctioneer, “Here is your money, full cash, feel free to count, but I’d really rather you hurry up with it so I can leave.” 

“Do you always carry around hundreds of dollars with you?” The auctioneer asked, trying to make small talk. 

“Do you always stand on a stage and auction off humans like they’re animals?” Harry asked back, not in the mood for small talk. 

“You’re the one who is paying the money for it.” 

“True, but I do it for my own entertainment. I doubt that you enjoy standing up there, getting paid probably less than minimum wage.” 

“Who says that I don’t do this for my entertainment?” The auctioneer asked, a smirk set onto his face. 

“How educated is he?” Harry asked, knowing that if the boy was taken or sold to someone when he was little, he probably wasn’t educated, but that if he was taken or sold when he was older, he probably had some education. 

“I don’t know, I don’t think that anyone truly knows. It hasn’t ever spoken to any of the workers here,” The auctioneer said as he finished counting the money and put it in the pouch. “He has written little notes and messages, though, and let me tell you now, he’s a snarky little bitch. To make it better, he’s a feminist so good luck getting away with anything.”

Harry laughed, “I’m surprised you get anything done with your bigoted mindset.” 

“The money is all here. Thank you for your business, do come again, but there’s no returns. You’ll be responsible for finding someone else to take him off of your hands, whether it be selling him, renting him, or killing him,” The auctioneer chuckled, which was beginning to annoy and kind of anger Harry. 

“Mhm,” Harry said before turning, “We’ll be leaving now.” 

|-/

“Would like some food?” Harry asked once he and Louis arrived to his house. 

Louis nodded. 

“Can you speak?” 

Louis shrugged and Harry nodded. 

“Would you like a snack or an actual meal?” Harry asked as it was now nearing his usual dinnertime. 

Louis nodded, Harry started to get annoyed. Not necessarily because Louis wasn’t speaking to him, but because he didn’t know what a nod of the head meant. But, to be fair, it was a nod to a question with two options, not one. 

“Okay, I’m going to make a peanut butter and banana and chocolate sandwich. If you’re still hungry after that, can you do something to tell me?” Harry asked. 

Louis nodded, and so did Harry. 

|-/

Harry let Louis sleep in his room for that night, but after that night, Harry was almost completely certain that he would probably have Louis sleeping in the room across from him. Harry also decided that that morning, when Louis woke up, he was going to tell him the rules and tell him his new schedule. For now, though, he was ordering himself lunch and planning on resting for the day since it was Saturday and there was no real reason to not be lazy. 

He couldn’t wait to use Louis, though he wanted to give the boy some time to settle into his new home before he used him. In other words, he was probably going to wait until tomorrow or the day after. 

“Louis is awake, Mr. Styles,” Niall said as he walked into Harry’s open office door.

“Bring him here, please, Niall,” Harry said, not even looking up from where he was typing. 

“Yes Sir,” Niall said before walking out of the room to go back to Harry’s bedroom, where Louis was sitting up in the bed just how Niall had left him. Niall smiled gently at him and waved his hand towards Louis in a come here motion before leading him to Harry’s office. 

“Good afternoon, Louis, you slept in late,” Harry said, looking at the time before watching the boy’s little cheeks turn a slight pink color. “I’ve ordered lunch for the two of us. When it gets here and when we’re done eating, I will go over your rules and I will give you a new schedule that you will follow. You can read, correct?” 

Louis nodded, sitting there with curious eyes. 

“What are you confused about?” 

Louis just shrugged, not even bothering to make an effort at speaking or writing or anything of that nature at all. And, yeah, that was starting to get on Harry’s nerves. Unless there was a legitimate reason to not be speaking, Harry found it quite rude that Louis didn’t speak to him. 

“Is there a reason you don’t speak?” 

Louis shook his head. 

“Then speak to me. I’m sick of watching you shrug, nod, or shake your head.” 

Louis’ bright blue eyes started watering a little bit, which caused Harry to roll his eyes and groan. He did not have time for waterworks or for his little slave to be sensitive. This was going to make his job difficult and it was going to be difficult for Louis to spend the rest of his life living with Harry, especially if he was getting upset by something as little as that. 

“Now, I’m going to ask you again, what are you confused about?” 

“Umm,” Louis paused to think and Harry could practically see the wheels turning in his head and smoke coming from his ears, “No use Louis?” 

“No, I will be using you, but I want you to have a schedule so you don’t get bored and you don’t get used to being lazy. And you’re going to have rules to keep yourself safe, as well as keeping me safe. Do you understand me?” 

Louis nodded. 

“After that chat, I would have thought that you would learn to use your words, Louis.” 

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled. 

“Do you have any questions?” 

Louis shook his head. 

“Louis,” Harry said in a warning tone. 

“No.” 

“From now on, you will call me Daddy, there will be no times that I will accept anything other than that as what you call me. Do you understand that?” 

Louis nodded. 

“Louis Tomlinson, words,” Harry said. 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis said as he looked down at his lap. 

“Good. Come here,” Harry said, snapping his fingers and pointing to the floor next to his wheely chair. 

Louis nodded and got up quickly, walking over to Harry to do whatever it was that Harry wanted him to do. 

“Kneel on the ground, be good for me, pet,” Harry said, watching as Louis sank to his knees to kneel next to his chair, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. “You will kneel there until our food gets here. When it arrives, I want you sitting. I don’t want your knees to start hurting on your first day here,” Harry winked. 

Louis nodded, and Harry just ignored him until Niall came in and gave them their food. “Niall, would you like to eat with me today?” 

Niall shrugged and nodded, “Sure, I guess I don’t mind eating with you. Do you want me to give Louis his food or are you waiting to feed him?” 

“You can give it to him. Set it on the ground. He can have a spoon and a drink. Make sure to take the lid off of his food, please and thank you,” Harry said as he took the lid off of his baked ziti and picked up a fork from the bag Niall had placed on his desk. 

“Daddy?” Louis asked quietly, not wanting Niall to hear him, but wanting Harry to hear him.

“Yes?”

“Cut Louis’ foods up please?” Louis asked with a look of pure determination on his face and hope glinting in his eyes. 

Harry nodded and took the bowl, that was still quite hot, from Louis’ hands, watching as he carefully straightened his back up but continued kneeling, “You may sit now.” 

Louis nodded, “Thank Daddy.” 

Harry nodded and smiled, cutting Louis’ pasta up and mixing half of it up, “I’m only mixing half of the pasta in the sauce. If you want the other half to be mixed up, tap my leg and ask me politely. Do you understand me?” 

Louis nodded. 

“Words,” Harry growled, for what felt like the fifteenth time in only the time that Louis had been awake for. 

Louis bowed his head, disappointed in himself for upsetting his Daddy, but also scared he was going to get punished, but he nodded nonetheless and whispered, “Yes daddy.” 

Harry ended up kind of ignoring him for the rest of lunch. All he did was cut up Louis’ pasta again, mix the rest of the sauce into it, hand it back to Louis, and ask him how he was doing once or twice. Past those things, he didn’t associate with Louis, choosing to speak with Niall.

“Thank you for lunch today, Harry, but now I’ve got to get back to work, Mr. Styles,” Niall said with a slight smile on his face. Harry laughed, but nodded and went back to work after Niall had walked out, waiting for Louis to finish his lunch. 

Harry looked down as he felt a tap on his thigh and heard a little voice whisper out, “Daddy?” 

“Yes Louis?” 

Louis had to pause and seemed to be in deep thought for a while before saying, “Louis is done.” 

“Alright, hand me your trash. I’ll throw it into the bin by my desk,” Harry said, holding his hand out for Louis’ emptied plastic bowl. “Do you not know how to speak properly?” 

Louis shook his head, “No Daddy.” 

“Alright, well, we can work on it. I don’t see you leaving anytime soon, so we can probably get you into a class or two if I find that you need it or if you want to go later on,” Harry said, reaching a hand down to pet Louis’ hair, finding that it was kind of greasy to the touch. 

“Are you ready to hear your rules and schedule?” Harry asked and Louis mumbled out a “Yes Daddy” so Harry nodded, opening a drawer to write them down for Louis to read if he forgets them. 

“Rules or schedule first, Lou?” Harry asked, testing the nickname out, liking how it sounded coming out of his mouth and the slight grin that it brought onto Louis’ face. 

“Rules please, Daddy,” Louis said, seemingly growing a tad in confidence since sharing the secret about him not being well-educated.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, you ready to get your rules and then you’re new schedule?” Harry asked as Louis moved to sit in his lap. 

 

Louis nodded, causing Harry to growl at him, “Use your words, Tomlinson,” as he pinched the inside of the boy’s right thigh, making him jump in surprise. 

 

“Yes Daddy, Louis ready.” Harry smiled in response and grabbed a pen, writing down things as he said them or thought about them. He’d made sure that Louis could read before deciding he was going to both say and write Louis’ rules and schedule out. 

 

Before Harry and Louis were finished writing out the rules and punishments, though, Niall came in and whispered to Harry that his brother would be visiting. Niall didn’t know how long he’d be visiting, though, which kind of angered Harry, because how the hell was he supposed to prepare everything if his brother didn’t even know how long he was staying. If there was anything in the world that Harry absolutely couldn’t stand about his brother, Edward, it was definitely that his brother could never do anything with set times. He was constantly late, he would visit with no end date, he would always turn in papers late when they were in school, and he could definitely not make deadlines. 

 

“Okay, we will continue going over your rules, then your schedule, until my brother gets here. When he does get here, you will meet him, then you will bathe. I do not want you to be gross and smelly. Do you understand me?” Harry asked, looking Louis in the eyes, and speaking with more force than what was probably necessary. 

 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis nodded. 

 

“Good boy,” Harry said as he pat Louis on the head and turned to look at the rules they’d written so far. “Alright, tell me, without looking, what are the rules that you remember?” 

 

“No touch privates, Say Daddy,” Louis said with a grin. 

 

“Alright, well, you’ll either start remembering them as we go, or you’ll look at the list of rules when you think something you’re doing might be naughty. Do you want me to go over the rules with you again?” Harry asked. 

 

Louis nodded, “Peas Daddy.” 

 

Harry sighed but nodded, “Okay, so there’s the no touching rule and the only call me Daddy rule that you’ve clearly got memorised. I expect you to always respond to me with words, unless you’re not allowed to be speaking. You are not allowed to say bad words, though I don’t see that being a huge problem with you. You will always tell me if something is wrong. You will always, no matter how scared you are, tell me if you have misbehaved. You will always kneel by me, unless I tell you otherwise. If you ever need to get out of a situation that you are uncomfortable with and no longer willing to participate, you will always say your safe word, which is either red or squirrel, as those are the ones that you chose. And even if you are my toy to play with, I will always let you say no to sex if you don’t want to have sex, for whatever reason that may be. I’m not a monster or rapist, you always get a say in what happens to your body. Can you remember those, Lou?” 

  
Louis nodded with a smile, “Yes Daddy.” 

 

“Even if you didn’t, there will always be a copy on the wall on your side of the bed for you to check,” Harry reminded him, “Ready for me to tell you your schedule again?”

 

“Yes Daddy.” 

 

“I’ll test your memory first, see how well you can do. What time are you supposed to wake up at in the morning?” 

 

Louis shook his head, “Dunno,” but held up 6 fingers with a confused look set on his face. 

 

“You have to be up by 6:30 every morning. I already have your alarm set for you, so you wake up on time. What do you do when you wake up in the morning?” Harry asked, beginning to type up an email to send out. 

 

“Shower!” Louis cheered. Harry was almost completely sure that Louis had either never had a shower in his life or he didn’t remember ever taking a shower in his life. Either way, he loved that his baby was so excited for shower times. 

 

“And what are you supposed to do in the shower?” 

 

“Sh-poo,” Louis grinned, even though he practically skipped the whole middle part of the word, “‘Dition, ‘oap, ‘twech bum bum for Daddy.” 

 

“That’s right, good boy. How do you wake Daddy up?” 

 

Louis shrugged and pointed to his mouth, the confusion clear on his face. 

 

Harry just nodded, “That’s one way. Do you remember what you do after you shower and wake Daddy up?” 

 

“Brush teef?” 

 

Harry nodded, “Then what do you do?” 

 

“Dwess?” 

 

“Good. You get to choose your clothing, sometimes at least, so I’ll skip over how and what do you wear. When you don’t get to choose your clothing, I will choose your clothing and you then have the decision of wearing what I lay out for you to wear or going naked and getting a punishment. Understand?” 

 

“Yes Daddy.” 

 

“Good,” Harry said with a nod as he finished up his email, “And remember, I will give you a list of things that you have to do throughout the day. Any questions?” 

 

“No Daddy.” 

 

“Good. Okay, run along now,” Harry said shooing Louis out of his office and patting his bum a bit roughly to watch it jiggle as he left. 

 

Harry called Niall to tell him to entertain Louis while he finished up with his work day that was growing increasingly stressful. Thankfully, he only had about 3-ish hours left of his day before he was done. 

 

“Harry,” Liam whispered as he walked into Harry’s office. 

 

“One, why are you whispering? Two, you’re working, Mr. Payne, I’m not Harry to you while you’re working,” Harry reminded him. Liam would call him Harry no matter what, it didn’t matter to him if he was working or not.

 

“I’m whispering in case some sneaky people,” Liam raised his voice at the last bit, causing Harry to chuckle, “are listening.” 

 

“Okay then, what’s the big secret?” 

 

“Oh, no, there’s no secret. But I didn’t want Niall, Louis, or Alison to hear me speaking if you didn’t want them to know. Your brother is here, he’s waiting at the gate to be let in. I think he got a new car, though, which is why nobody recognized him until he started speaking. Anyway, did you want me to let him in?” Liam asked, still whispering, even if it was pointless and there were still going to be people eavesdropping and catching almost every word Liam was saying. 

 

Harry sighed heavily, “Let him in. Louis come in here.”

 

“You knew he was there?” Liam asked, his eyebrows raised. 

 

“You said that you didn’t want him, Niall, or Alison to hear you. Of course, I knew,” Harry rolled his eyes, but looked at Louis as he walked into Harry’s office, his eyes focused only on the ground, not daring to look up. 

 

“My brother is going to come in. Do you remember what you’re supposed to do after I introduce you too?” 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

“Louis, use your words or I’m going to bend you over my desk right now and spank you,” Harry threatened. 

 

Louis nodded, tears coming to his eyes in fear of being punished, “Sorry Daddy.” 

 

“Mhm,” Harry hummed, “You’re going to meet my brother, shower, and get dressed. You don’t have clothing yet, but you’re going to wear some of Niall’s clothing as he’s probably the closest one to your size. I do have panties that are probably in your size, as I asked Niall to buy some earlier today. So when you’re done showering, you will put on the pretty pink and white panties and the clothing I choose for you. Do you understand me?” 

 

Louis nodded, causing Harry to growl and stand, pushing Louis down. Louis’ stomach was now against the cold wood of Harry’s desk, and his penis was pressed kind of tightly against the edge of Harry’s desk, causing Louis to hiss in pain for a few seconds. Harry pulled open one of his desk drawers and grabbed one of the wooden rulers that was in it, setting it on the desk before closing the drawer again. 

 

“Your safe words are red and squirrel. Use them if you need to use them. In the meantime, you’re getting 16 spanks. Do you understand me?” 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you. Do you understand me?” Harry asked again, this time his voice taking on a sterner tone. 

 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis whimpered, tears rushing down his face and falling onto the desk. 

 

“Good,” Harry said, raising the ruler so it was at the same height as his shoulder, bringing it down lightly onto Louis’ bum. Louis cried harder as the ruler made contact with his milky skin, and Harry admired the redness on the boy’s bum. 

 

“Daddy, done?” Louis whimpered after a few minutes of being bent over the desk. 

 

“Not yet, baby, you’ve got eight more left,” Harry said before continuing, being a bit more heavy-handed than before. 

 

|-/

 

Even though Harry had been pretty light-handed with Louis, he still wept through the whole thing and was now a tad bruised. Harry was a bit worried that Louis would be in pain later, but when he thought about it, it was Louis’ fault anyway, so he kind of deserved the pain. He did send Niall to stand outside of the bathroom while Louis showered though, just in case Louis fell or needed help. 

 

He sat down with his brother on the couch, two Sprite Zeros in hand as well as a bowl of yogurt with granola for himself, “Why are you here?” 

 

“I wanted to visit my brother, why else?” 

 

“Sure, why did you really come to visit?” 

 

“I heard from a little birdy that you got a pet,” Edward smirked and winked at his brother. 

 

“Yes I did, I like him very much. Do not even think about messing him up for me, drop the smirk,” Harry said plainly. He loved his brother, he loved him very much, but he didn’t have tolerance for assholes. Even if they are his brother. 

 

“You know that I would never do that, stop acting like I’m a villain,” Edward sighed as Harry started eating his yogurt. 

 

“Whatever, I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Harry said before walking out of the room to go to the other side of the house, leaving his brother to entertain himself. 

 

|-/

 

When Harry did come back from using the bathroom and doing a little bit of spur of the moment cleaning, though, he found his naked pet on the couch with his brother. Which was definitely not a sight he ever wanted to see, nor was it a sight that made him happy. Louis was  _ his  _ pet,  _ not  _ his brother’s.  _ He  _ was the one who paid for Louis, not Edward. So there was no reason why Edward should be cuddling with  _ his  _ pet, let alone his  _ naked  _ pet. 

 

“Louis, get up,” Harry demanded from where he was standing next to the couch. 

 

“Daddy?” Louis asked, looking between Harry and Edward, only one holding an angry expression before a bright grin came across his face, “Two Daddy!” 

 

“No, not two daddies. You have me, not my brother and me. Why are you naked? I told you to be dressed.” 

 

Louis shrugged, his grin falling a little, “Bum bum huwt.” 

 

“Yes, well, it’s going to be hurting even more if you continue disobeying me. Why were you cuddling with Edward?” 

 

“Dunno,” Louis shrugged, bowing his head. 

 

Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face, trying to think of how to deal with Louis without having to deal with tears or getting too annoyed, “Go upstairs Louis. I’ll be up there in a second. Sit on my bed, and do not move.” 

 

Louis nodded and mumbled, “Yes Daddy” and went upstairs to go to Harry’s room. 

 

“Hand me my yogurt please,” Harry said, holding a hand out to his brother, who happily handed it to him with a grin. 

 

Harry thanked him and turned away from his brother, running up the stairs before Louis could cause any more trouble. Harry walked into his room, noticing Louis straight away, as he was kneeling on the ground in front of the bed. Harry walked up to Louis and tapped his head twice, making him look up. 

 

“What made you decide that it was okay to disobey me and not get dressed, Louis?” Harry asked, anger and annoyance clear on his face. 

 

Louis shrugged. Harry groaned and slapped his face. It was a light slap, but a slap nonetheless. Was it the correct thing to do? Definitely not, but he chose to ignore that for right now. He could reflect later. 

 

“Answer me,” Harry demanded.

 

“Louis no know, Daddy,” Louis whimpered. 

 

“So you have no reason for disobeying me?” Harry checked. 

 

Louis shook his head, causing Harry to growl, which ultimately led to Louis breaking down and crying, tears running down his face as he stumbled over his words. He did genuinely feel upset about disobeying Harry, and not just because he didn’t want to be punished.

 

“Louis, what made you think that it was okay to walk out of my room without clothing on?” 

 

“Nothing,” Louis whimpered, tears still running down his face. 

 

“Then why did you do it?”

 

“Dunno, Louis bad,” Louis said. 

 

“That’s correct, you were naughty for doing that. Do you understand that I now have to punish you?” 

 

“Yes Daddy.” 

 

“Good. Get on the bed,” Harry demanded, watching as Louis moved quickly to get onto the bed. “Spread your legs.” 

 

Louis spread his legs and Harry grinned at the sight of his pretty pink hole that was shaved smooth and it was clear that Louis had followed at least one set of instructions and stretched himself. Harry walked to be on the left side of the bed so he could have a better view of Louis’ cock and hole. He smirked as he thought of a good way to punish Louis. 

 

Harry walked towards the door and opened it, flagging down Niall who was conveniently just passing his room, “Niall, do me a favor and get the new 8 inch pink vibrator and the cock ring that you think is the prettiest. I can’t have my boy walking about with an ugly cock ring on.” 

 

“Do you care what color the ring is?” Niall asked and Harry shook his head. Niall nodded and walked off, speed walking down the hallway. 

 

“Alright pet, since you were so insistent on not wearing clothes, you don’t have to wear any clothing,” Harry said with a smirk on his face as he watched Louis’ face turn into one of confusion. 

  
“What mean, Daddy?” 

 

“You’ll see what I mean in a minute. I’m sure you’ll enjoy being in the nude, as you’ve shown that you clearly aren’t afraid of showing off your skin to everyone else like a whore,” Harry said as he trailed his right hand over Louis’ tense muscles. 

 

There was a knock on the door, capturing both of their attention. Harry got up and walked towards it, unlocking it and opening it. 

 

“Here, Harry. And while I’m standing here and you’re about to be preoccupied, for tonight, I’m going out for dinner with Liam. Do you want us to just bring you dinner back or do you want me to get Liam to cook before we leave?” Niall asked as he handed over a pink, glittery cock ring and the vibrator. 

 

“Just bring us something back. Text me where you’re going and I’ll tell you what we would like. Have fun tonight and since I most likely won’t be needing you for the rest of today, you can just start getting ready for your dinner,” Harry said before shutting the door with a kind smile and turning back to Louis, who was now sitting and facing the door, “Louis, get back on your hands and knees. I don’t need to see your face.” 

 

Louis whimpered and whined before turning around and getting back on his hands and knees, displaying not only his hole and cock, but his pretty pinkish red bum. The marks from the ruler’s edges were such a pretty sight to see, in some twisted way. 

 

“Good boy,” Harry said as he squatted in front of Louis’ face, holding the vibrator to his mouth, “Open your mouth and suck this for a minute. It’s the only lube you’re getting so try to get as much spit as you can.” 

 

As Louis’ eyes widened, he nodded and opened his mouth. Harry pat his head and positioned the vibrator between two pillows so that it could be propped up for Louis to suck while he opened Louis up a little bit more. And as he was opening Louis with two fingers, he could feel Louis gently rocking against his fingers. Even though it was really him trying to get the vibrator in his mouth as far as it would go, he enjoyed the feeling of Louis rocking back on his fingers and basically fucking himself onto them. 

 

“Alright, you’re done sucking,” Harry said, smacking Louis’ slightly pink cheek lightly when he didn’t let go of the vibrator immediately. 

 

Louis moaned in response, but he did release it from his mouth, to which Harry stroke his cheek gently. Harry knew that it wasn’t really the right thing to do, especially in this situation, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

He walked towards the end of the bed and walked on his knees towards Louis. He pushed the first four inches of the toy into Louis’ hole without any warning and without letting Louis adjust to the width or feel of it. He was much more gentle with inserting the rest of the vibrator, but not the most gentle he could’ve been. Louis clearly didn’t mind, though, and gently rocked back against it. Harry smiled at his boy being such a little slut for his Daddy. 

 

It was then that Harry decided he should turn the vibrator on and give Louis at least a little bit of pleasure. Harry reached and turned the vibrator on to the lowest setting and reached between Louis’ legs, finding that Louis was already hard. He didn’t think that Louis would already be hard, he’d even planned on letting him grind against the sheets to get himself hard, but now that he knew that Louis was hard, he leaned down a bit and slipped the cock ring onto Louis’ cock. 

 

“Alright baby boy, stand up,” Harry said, patting Louis’ bum, which was apparently still sensitive as he jumped a bit when Harry’s hand connected with it. 

 

Harry made Louis walk in front of him so he could monitor and change the speeds on Louis’ vibrator, just to mess with Louis. By the time they were down the stairs, Louis was on the second out of six speeds and was shivering slightly. Harry smiled at the boy as he kneeled on the ground next to where Harry was sitting on the couch. 

 

“Princess, come sit in Daddy’s lap,” Harry pat his lap in encouragement. 

 

“So, Louis, tell me about how you ended up in the arms of Harry,” Edward requested as he reached to grab some peanuts from the little glass bowl on the coffee table. 

 

Louis shrinked in on himself a little bit and shrugged, earning a pinch to his thigh from Harry. “Dunno, Mr.” Louis said softly. 

 

“Call me Edward or Eddy please, I don’t require anything more than that. I’m not like Harry over here who constantly needs to be called a pet name,” Edward said, pointing his thumb at Harry, making Louis giggle a little bit. 

 

“Yes Edward.” 

 

“Would you like to watch a movie while your Daddy makes dinner?” 

 

“Yes Edward.” 

 

“Who says I was making dinner?” Harry asks, though he was actually planning on making brownies or cookies. 

 

“You’re such a cocky cook that I would be surprised if you haven’t already tried to seduce or impress Louis with your cooking. Go on big brother, go make some of those yummy chocolate chip mint brownies,” Edward teased. 

 

“No, I don’t have to listen to you. This is my house. You go burn up the fucking kitchen attempting to make chocolate chip cookies, you asshole,” Harry grumbled, petting Louis’ back. 

 

“Stop hoarding him,” Edward said before looking at Louis, “Lou, who do you want to sit with. You want to sit with me, don’t you?” 

 

Louis shrugged, his bottom lip trembling a little bit. Harry tried to rub his back more to soothe him, which seemed to work a little bit, but not much. Louis looked back and forth between Harry and Edward multiple times, the frown on his face growing more and more as he looked between them. Eventually, he just threw his head into Harry’s neck and began to cry softly. 

 

“Great job, Edward, you made my boy cry,” Harry said. If looks could kill, Edward would’ve died at least a thousand times, each time more painful than the last. 

 

“Ugh, please don’t tell me you’re going soft,” Edward groaned, rolling his eyes. 

 

“I’m not going soft, don’t even try to say that shit to me,” Harry said, handing Louis off to Edward before storming off to Niall’s room. “Open the door, Horan.” 

 

“What now?” 

 

“Am I going soft?” 

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Am I. Going. Soft?” Harry asked again, this time pausing between almost every word for dramatic effect. 

 

“No,” Niall shook his head. 

 

Harry nodded and walked away from the door, “Thanks Niall.” 

 

“Anytime Harry,” Niall said, clearly very confused as to what just happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright Louis, I’m going to work now. I expect you to do all of your chores while I’m gone. I will be back at 16:30 or sometime around it. Do not get into trouble while I am gone, please,” Harry said as he walked out of the front door. 

“What’s up, princess?” Edward asked as he walked out of the kitchen, an orange in hand. 

“Daddy left,” Louis pouted. 

“Yeah, Daddy has to go work.” 

“Want Daddy,” Louis whined. 

“Ugh, okay,” Edward sighed, “You have chores to do, right?” 

Louis nodded and held out a list with eight or nine things written down, “Lots.” 

Edward laughed, “That’s not lots, Loubug. However, you should get started on them. Would you like company while you do them?” 

Louis nodded before asking, “Help?” 

“I don’t know that Daddy will want you to have help, princess. I can try to offer up as much help as I can, though,” Edward said. 

“Have?” Louis asked, pointing to the orange in Edward’s hand. 

“You can have half of it,” Edward said, holding it out to Louis. 

“Thank,” Louis said with a grin, watching what Edward did before taking an orange slice off of the half of the orange and popping it into his mouth. “Ew.” 

Edward laughed, “Do you want me to take it back?” 

Louis shook his head, “Juice.” 

“There is juice in the orange, yes.” 

“Tickle Louis,” Louis said and pointing to his nose, making Edward burst out laughing. 

“Okay princess, let’s get you started on your chores. What did Harry leave for you to do on the top of the list?”

“Sweeps kitchen,” Louis said, confusion written clearly across his face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“How sweep?” 

“Take the broom from the closet,” Edward said, waiting for Louis to get the broom from the closet that he’d been pointing to. “Now, you have to make sure that the pointy things are on the ground.” He paused as he waited for Louis to figure out what the hell he was doing. “Alright, now move the broom in towards the middle of the room, but make sure that you pick up the dirt while you do it.” 

“Help Louis,” Louis whined. 

“Fine, but don’t whine, it’s horribly unattractive,” Edward said as he stood up and walked towards Louis, who was struggling to follow his previous instructions. 

Louis nodded and apologized, to which Edward obviously forgave the small boy. He stood behind Louis, Louis’ back pressed to his chest lightly, and reached around the boy to hold his hands steady on the broomstick. He gently moved the broom, holding the broomstick around Louis’ hands, so that Louis would learn quicker. 

“Alright, now keep doing that until you see all the dirt in the pile in the middle of the floor. I will be right back, Lou, you keep doing a good job so that Daddy will be proud of you when he gets home,” Edward said before walking off to his bathroom to shower. 

He meant to shower when he woke up in the morning, but he hadn’t gotten around to it before his brother and Louis were up and rushing through the house. He turned the water on so it was as hot as he could get it and stripped from his clothing and went to the bathroom as he waited for the water to heat up all the way. He showered quickly, even skipping over shampoo and going straight for conditioner, and rushing the soap over his skin and rinsing it off, not even shaving. 

When he got out of the shower, he dried off as quickly as he could, not wanting to even risk getting a cold and possibly hurting Louis’ weak immune system, even though he probably wasn’t even going to be around for much longer. He didn’t even bother getting dressed, just throwing on some boxers before brushing and flossing his teeth so his breath didn’t stink. 

“Louis, what are you doing on the floor?” Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen again. 

The floor was swept, yes, but now there was a little body stripped almost naked, laying on the cold floor. It was clear that Louis was focussing on something, though Edward was having a hard time even guessing what he was focussing on. 

“Floor clean,” Louis said, before poking his tongue out and licking the floor. 

“Absolutely not,” Edward said as he yanked Louis up from the floor, making him hold out his tongue while he led Louis over to the sink, turning the water on and washing Louis’ tongue off. 

“What wrong? Floor clean,” Louis said. 

“The floor might be swept, but you don’t go licking the floor. There are germs on the floor, Louis. Do you know what germs do?” 

Louis shook his head, a look of fear coming across his face as though he’d genuinely never even heard of germs before in his life. 

“Germs get into your body, and make you feel sick. You get really, really sick, and sometimes people die. You don’t want that, do you?” 

Louis shook his head again, tears welling up in his eyes, “Louis’ friend had germ once.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Louis’ friend had germ once. Louis’ friend tummy got real big and then germ came out and Louis’ friend died.” 

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Edward asked, clearly not putting two and two together. 

Louis just shrugged. 

“Alright, what’s next on your list of chores?” 

“Dish.” 

“They’re already done. What’s after that?” 

“Baff.” 

“Alright, we will save that one for when you’re done with the rest of your chores. What’s after that one?” 

“Make beds.” 

“Alright, there are only two beds you have to make. I know that Harry never uses the guest bedrooms, so the beds there are always made. The people that work here make their own beds and live in the guest house. So right now, there’s only my bed, which I’ve made already. So really, you just have to make your bed and Daddy’s bed, unless you two share a bed,” Edward said. 

Louis shook his head, “Louis have bed, Daddy have bed.” 

He walked down the hall, Edward following after him, and opened Harry’s door. He walked over to the bed that had blue and white bed sheets, making sure that the freshly washed white fitted bed sheet was on properly and with no creases anywhere. Once he was sure of that, he laid the white flat sheet and tucked the sides and bottom of it underneath the mattress. He then threw the heavy blue and white comforter down onto the bed, smiling as all he had to do with it was flatten it and smooth it down. 

“Done?” Edward asked once they finished in Harry’s bedroom and Louis’ bedroom. 

“Done. Baff now?” 

“Are all of your chores done?” Edward asked and Louis nodded, “All done.” 

After Louis’ bath, which Edward drew for him, and helped him with, was done, they went down to the living room to watch a movie. Louis cuddled up to Edward almost as soon as the movie started, laying his head on Edward’s shoulder and wrapping his left arm around Edward’s middle. 

|-/

“Louis?” Harry called through the house as he stepped through the door. 

Louis hadn’t made dinner yet, Harry could tell by the lack of smell, which is one of the things he was supposed to do while Harry was gone. Harry, though he didn’t say anything to Louis, didn’t honestly expect Louis to be able to do everything and make dinner quite so soon after he’d received his schedule. 

“Lou?” Harry called again, going towards the living room to see if his pet was there. 

“Shh,” Edward said as he began to gently move the sleeping boy off of his chest. 

“Why the hell is he sleeping on you?!” Harry said, his voice raising as he spoke. 

“Because we were watching a movie after I bathed him,” Edward said as though he thought Harry wouldn’t even be the least bit angered or upset by that. 

“Wake him up. I’m going to go order dinner because he failed to make it like he was told to do,” Harry said, anger clear in his voice. 

“You wake him up,” Edward said, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room. 

“Get up, Louis,” Harry said, shaking Louis. 

“Daddy?” Louis asked as he slowly woke up. 

“Get. Up.” 

“Daddy mad?” Louis whimpered. 

“Go to my room,” Harry demanded, not even looking at Louis as he spoke, “I want you naked and on your hands and knees on my bed.” 

“Da-” 

“No Louis, go,” Harry said, walking out of the living room to go to his office. 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. He really needed to work on not crying so much - nobody likes a crybaby. 

|-/

“Edward get the hell out of my room. This is not your place to be. Remove your hands from Louis and get out,” Harry demanded, as he walked into his room only to see Louis cuddled up with Edward after he’d specifically told him to be naked on his hands and knees. 

Edward gently kissed Louis’ head before nodding and walking out of Harry’s room. By now, Harry was shaking because he was so angry and it took everything in him not to chase Edward down and punch him. 

“Louis, why did you not make dinner?” 

Louis shrugged, bringing his right hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“Use your words, Louis,” Harry demanded, “Why did you not make dinner?” 

“Louis no know, Daddy,” Louis whimpered and cried a bit harder. 

“Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth. You’ll hyperventilate otherwise. I’m not going to punish you physically, as I’m way too angry to punish you corporally while still being comfortable,” Harry said, clearing his throat, “Get up. I’m walking you to the isolation room. When you’re done there, we will be having a conversation on what you did wrong, why you did them, and how you’re going to avoid doing them again so that I don’t have to punish you every single day that you’re here.” 

Louis nodded and cried harder, following after Harry as he led him towards the isolation room. Harry opened the door but didn’t hold it open for Louis, allowing it to almost close before Louis got into the room. The room was plain, nothing but a bed with plain boring white sheets and white walls. 

“You will stay here until I come get you. Your safe words are red and squirrel, keep those in mind. You may go to sleep whenever you want to, if you’re even in here long enough to get tired. Someone will give you your dinner when it arrives,” Harry said before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him. 

“You didn’t have to be so hard on him. He’s just a kid, Harry,” Edward said from where he was standing by the door, clearly having been listening to the situation. 

And that’s when something clicked for Harry. He nodded and went back to his room, thinking over what Edward had just said. He knew that it was a large jump from what Edward had said and what he was thinking, but his immediate thought was age play. Why that was his first thought, he wasn’t sure, but it was just like something clicked and he instantly knew something that would not only help Harry, but also their little relationship they had going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way shorter than I intended and it definitely didn't include about half of the things the prompter asked me to include. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be super long. :) Sorry to those of you that prefer shorter chapters over long chapters.

“Alright Louis, get dressed,” Harry said as he walked into Louis’ room the next day, where Louis was folding up the clothes that he and Harry got that day at the mall. 

 

“How Louis ‘possed to dress, Daddy?” 

 

“I don’t care, but I want you presentable and in warm clothing. If I don’t agree with your outfit choice, you will change,” Harry said before turning around and walking out of the room to go get dressed. 

 

As Harry was walking out of his bathroom after fixing his hair, he heard Louis talking to someone in his bedroom across the hallway. He figured that Louis was just talking to himself, so he left him be. But then he heard him giggle and Edward’s voice, and that was it. 

 

“Edward, get out,” Harry demanded as he stormed into Louis’ room, not even caring that the door hit the wall. 

 

“Who pissed in your Cheerios?” Edward teased. 

 

“Get out,” Harry demanded again, shaking with anger, even though he knew that there wasn’t really a good and logical reason to get mad. Other than the fact that Edward, who clearly had some feelings for Louis, was in Louis’ room while he was naked. “I can’t trust you with anything, can I, Louis? Finish getting dressed and come into my room when you’re done. Knock before you come in.” 

 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis whimpered, before turning around to get dressed. 

 

Harry nodded, but really, he was just doing it to show that he was listening, even if he wasn’t. He walked back into his room, closing the door behind himself and going into his closet to pick out what he wanted to wear to dinner with Louis. They weren’t going somewhere special or expensive or anything because he didn’t know what foods Louis liked and he didn’t want to start him off with rich foods that might hurt his stomach. 

 

“Daddy?” Harry heard a tiny voice on the other side of his door, followed by a knock. 

 

“You may come in, Louis,” Harry said watching as Louis walked in, “Sit on the bed. Do not move. I will be out in one second to tell you whether your outfit is acceptable or not.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

 

“Good,” Harry said as he pulled on his jeans and straightened his shirt out before walking out of the closet to look at what Louis was wearing, “You think you’ll be warm in that?” 

 

Louis just shrugged, not looking up from his lap. 

 

“Do I ever accept a movement of the head as a reply, Louis?” 

 

Louis shook his head, a tear slipping from his eye. 

 

“Then tell me, Louis, why do you think that I’m going to accept it now?” 

 

Louis shrugged again, not looking up, but wiped a tear or two from his eye. Harry walked up to Louis, gripping a piece of Louis’ hair and pulling it back so that Louis was looking at him. 

 

“Look at me when I speak, Louis,” Harry said, letting go of Louis’ hair. 

 

“Yes,” Louis said, tears running down his face and into his hair. 

 

“Do you honestly think that you’ll be warm in that?” Harry asked, standing back to look at the outfit he was wearing - a crop top and high waisted skirt that came down to his thighs.

 

“Dunno,” Louis shrugged. 

 

“Alright then, I’ll tell you. You’re going to be extremely cold. Change your shirt to something warmer. Come back to my room when you’re done and I’ll decide if it’s okay for you to wear,” Harry demanded. It wasn’t necessarily cold outside, as it was spring, but it was nighttime and it was still a bit chilly during the night. 

 

“Daddy?" Louis asked as he was starting to walk to his room. 

 

"Yes, Louis?" Harry sighed exasperatedly. 

 

"Help Louis pick outfit?" Louis whispered softly, wiping the last few tears out of his eyes.

 

"Fine," Harry said as he got up to walk with Louis, a soft hand on the small of his back as they walked across the hallway into Louis' pretty and good-smelling room. 

 

"This?" Louis asked as he held up a jacket. 

 

Harry shrugged, but nodded, "It'll keep your arms warm, and your tummy should be warm. If you zip it up, it'll be warm, at least." 

 

Louis grinned and pulled it on, "Shoe?" 

 

"What shoes do you want to wear, Lou?" 

 

Louis shrugged but pointed to the black Converse that were sitting in the corner, still in their box as Louis didn't know where to put them once they were out of the box. Harry hadn't introduced him to the big room next to his bathroom that had racks in it, though he knew from looking in Harry's room that it was a place to put clothing. 

 

"Do you need help putting them on?" Harry asked. 

 

"No think so," Louis said as he made a beeline to the shoes now that he had the approval from his Daddy. 

 

"Now, to keep your little legs warm, I suggest that you change the skirt for jeans. Or you can put leggings on underneath the skirt if you'd rather. It's more about whether or not you'll be warm and comfortable than anything," Harry said as he took the tags off of clothing and threw them into the hamper he'd gotten a few years back that still sat in the corner of this room, even though Louis had permission to move the things in his room. 

 

"Dunno," Louis said as he shrugged, not really knowing what either of those were. He had an idea from when they were shopping, but he wasn't entirely sure what they were. 

 

"Alright, well, I'll just help you out. Jeans will keep you way more toasty than the leggings will, but the leggings might be softer to you. I like jeans more, but it's up to you," Harry said, handing over a pair of black jeans and a pair of black leggings over to Louis to feel and decide. 

 

"Jean?" Louis asked as he held up the rougher of the two. It wasn't that they were rough, but the leggings were softer by a tenfold. 

 

"Those are jeans. Would you rather wear those than the skirt?" Harry asked as he took the freshly washed and dried jeans from Louis to unfold them and help Louis into them if he needed help. 

 

"Yes Daddy,” Louis nodded, “Help Louis?” 

 

Harry nodded and held the pants out and open for Louis to step into. He watched as Louis’ thin ankles entered the pant leg, his shins, knees, and thighs following after. Harry buttoned and zipped Louis’ jeans once they were all the way up his legs. 

 

“Alright, come on, we’re ready now,” Harry said, walking out of Louis’ room and going down the stairs. 

  
He walked quickly to the attached car garage, closing his eyes before picking up a random set of keys from the 10 hooks. He didn’t know which key he’d grabbed because he didn’t usually drive himself around and there was no reason to really memorize the different sets of keys that he owned. He pressed the button to unlock the car, grinning as he noticed that it was his white Range Rover Sport from when he was going through his “all-white-car” phase. 

 

He’d only bought white cars during those two months, then it was on to the black cars, followed by yellow, then red, and after that, it was a green sports car, and his most recent was a hot pink and black Camaro. He loved how bright the pink was and the black stripes that made the pink stand out.  

 

He opened his own door before leaning over in his seat to open Louis’ door for him. He watched as Louis struggled to get into the car, before deciding to just jump up a little bit to give himself a boost. It worked and Louis grinned to himself before sitting in the seat and closing the door, looking to his left and seeing a weird looking thing that looked a tiny bit like a mouth that had a red button thingy on it that was fun to press down on. 

 

“Lou, buckle your seat belt,” Harry said, getting tired of hearing the clicking noise that the seatbelt holder would make every time Louis pressed on it and released it. It was really growing annoying. 

 

“Belt?” Louis asked, his eyebrows furrowing. 

 

“The seat belt, Louis,” Harry said reaching over Louis and grabbing the seat belt to show him it. 

 

“Oh,” Louis nodded, watching as Harry buckled his seat belt before copying what Harry did, giggling afterwards as the seat belt held him back, even when he leaned forward, it would make him sit back. He loved it. 

 

|-/

 

“How many in your party?” 

 

“Two,” Harry said pointing between himself and Louis. They’d, Harry, decided on going to Cracker Barrel. That way he and Louis could have good food that Harry didn’t think would upset Louis’ stomach. 

 

“Alright, follow me,” The lady smiled at them and began walking off to the right side of the restaurant, the two men following her. 

 

They sat down at a booth that was, surprisingly, not in a crowded part of the restaurant. To be fair, though, it was still pretty early for the dinner crowd to be rushing in and filling up seats. 

 

“Your server will be here in a moment,” The lady said before handing them menus and silverware wrapped in napkins and walking off. Their server came up a few minutes later and introduced himself as Adam, before asking what they would like to drink. 

 

“I’ll just have a water with lemon” Harry asked, before turning to Louis, “Do you know what you’d like to have to drink?” 

 

Louis shook his head and whispered, “No Daddy,” his cheeks flushing as he said ‘Daddy’. 

 

“Alright, what kind of juices do you have here?” 

 

“Apple and grape are the only ones that we have right now, but we also have lemonade or milk,” Their server, Adam, said. 

 

“Just bring him a grape juice. He needs a lid on his cup, though. And can we have a kids menu for him so that it’s easier for him to choose what he wants to eat?” Harry asked, gesturing to Louis, making a darker shade of reddish-pink come to his cheeks and neck. 

 

“Kid menu for Louis?” 

 

“Yes, Lou, you’re getting a kids menu. That way, you’ll get crayons to color with, and you’ll get to see the pictures of the food so you can choose what you want to eat,” Harry said, though he knew that he’d probably be the one to choose what Louis was having. 

 

“Here are your drinks,” Adam said as he set their drinks down in front of them and handed Louis his kids menu and crayons. “Do you know what you two will be having or do you need a few more minutes?”

 

“A few more minutes,” Harry said as he watched Louis go straight for the crayons. He smacked his hand lightly, “Look at the food before you color.” 

 

“Ouchie,” Louis whined before nodding, “Sorry Daddy.” 

 

“It’s fine, bub,” Harry said, rubbing over the light pink skin at Louis’ knuckles, “Do you see anything that stands out to you?”

 

“This thing,” Louis said as he pointed to the chicken and dumplings before moving to the cinnamon apples and macaroni, “But also this things.” 

 

“Well, I see that you’ve got a bit of a problem there,” Harry said, “Would you rather just get the vegetable plate?” 

 

Louis scrunched his nose, “Eww, vege’ble.” 

 

“That’s what you’re getting. That way, you can have the macaroni, chicken and dumplings,  _ and  _ the apples,” Harry said, keeping in mind that the vegetable plate had four sides, not just three so there was still room for him to get Louis an actual vegetable. 

 

“Are you two ready or do you need a few more minutes?” Adam said, popping up behind Louis, making him jump. 

 

“I think we’re ready,” Harry said.

 

“Alright, what can I get for you?” Adam asked as he pulled out his pad and pen. 

 

“He will be having the vegetable plate with macaroni, cinnamon apples, chicken and dumplings, and carrots,” Harry said as he pointed to Louis, before putting his finger down and looking back at the menu, “And, I’ll have the sunrise sampler, but can I switch the grits for pancakes?” 

 

Adam nodded and looked to Louis, “Definitely, would you like biscuits or cornbread?” 

 

Louis, clearly confused by what he was asking, shrugged, “Boff?” 

 

Adam nodded, “Would you like them before or during your meal?” 

 

“Before,” Harry said, “And please bring honey and grape jelly. Do you have apple butter today?” 

 

“Yes we do, would you like that as well?” 

 

Harry nodded, “Yes, thank you.” 

 

“Daddy?” Louis asked when Adam was gone. 

 

“Yes baby love?” 

 

“Why here? Eddy say he make food ‘night,” Louis said as he colored, more like scribbled, in the letters of “Cracker Barrel” on the front of his menu, each letter alternating between green and blue, the beginning and end letter were colored red though. 

 

“We’re here because I wanted to eat out. And I wanted to go out before I took your virginity and introduced you to something, or maybe multiple things depending on how this night goes,” Harry said, not even looking up from his phone and speaking as though it wasn’t a big deal. 

 

“Hurt Louis?” 

 

“It might,” Harry responded honestly.

 

“Louis been bad and this Louis punishment?” 

 

Harry shook his head, “No, there’s a difference between punishment and me taking your virginity. One is said to be more special because it only happens once, but a punishment will probably happen multiple times.”

 

“Louis get punished lots?”

 

“Only when you’re naughty,” Harry said, putting his phone down to watch Louis color. 

 

“Okay,” Louis nodded. 

 

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Louis continued with his mindless coloring and Harry began thinking of what he could do tonight and for the following days and nights that Louis was staying with him. He wanted Louis’ first time to be different than the other inevitable times that they’ll have sex, but he wasn’t really one for being soft or gentle. 

 

Thinking about sex and Louis’ first time got him thinking. He wanted Louis to get pregnant. That way he could have someone to take over his money when he died. But he also wanted Louis to be his sweet little baby, so now he was stuck on opposite sides and had to think about what would benefit them more and what would fit better into their lifestyle. 

 

“Vegetable plate,” Adam said, setting down the plate in front of Louis, before turning to Harry and placing his plate in front of him, “And the sunrise sampler with pancakes instead of grits for you, Sir.” 

 

“Thank you, and I asked for our biscuits and cornbread before our meal. Can you please bring them to us when you’ve got time?” Harry asked, somewhat annoyed that Adam didn’t bring them out before their meal, but there had been a time that he, himself, was a server at one point in his life and he knew how difficult it was. Even though he did notice that Adam was trying to impress because he definitely hadn’t been writing down everything he was supposed to. 

 

“Daddy?” Louis asked, amazement clear in his voice and his eyes were still wide as can be.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“How he ‘member Louis and Daddy food?” 

 

“He wrote it down and he wrote our seat numbers down,” Harry answered simply.

 

“No magic?”

 

“The food is magic,” Harry said as he poured half the little bottle of syrup over his pancakes. 

 

“How?” 

 

“Eat it and you’ll see,” Harry said. 

 

|-/

 

After their boring and horribly uneventful dinner, Harry and Louis walked back to Harry’s car and drove back to Harry’s house. 

 

“Welcome back, Harry,” Niall said as he was walking out of the front door. 

 

“Thank you, Niall, enjoy your night out. Set the alarm when you come back in,” Harry said as he closed the door behind himself, Louis having already walked into the house.

 

He and Louis walked up the stairs, Louis walking in front of Harry. When they reached their separate doors, Harry pushed Louis’ door open. He had told Niall beforehand that he needed lube and a condom placed in the room for tonight, but now that they’re here, he’s decided that a condom will not be necessary. 

 

“Go to your bathroom and turn on the shower. I’ll be right back. Make sure that the water is warm,” Harry said as he walked out of Louis’ room to go to the laundry room to grab two towels from the dryer. 

 

He knew that they probably wouldn’t be nearly as warm when they got out, but they would at least be kind of warm. He could only hope at least. 

 

“Alright Loubug, into the shower you get,” Harry said after he’d helped Louis strip from his clothing and set the towels down onto the closed toilet lid.

 

Louis blushed as he was now naked and Harry was not naked. He was also blushing partly because of the nickname, but that was okay, he guessed. It was just that Harry had never used a proper nickname with him. Sure, he’d shortened his name down a bit, but that’s not a real nickname to Louis. 

 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis said as he walked into the shower and watched Harry from behind the glass door, smiling as the hot water ran over his cool back and stomach, leaning his head back so that his hair could be weighed down by the water. He giggled as he lifted his head back up again quickly, and spots clouded his vision slightly and his soaking wet hair warmed his back even more. 

 

“Lou, I need you to bend over a little bit,” Harry said. 

 

“Bend how?” 

 

Harry sighed and decided that it would probably be easier for him to just bend Louis himself so that he knew that the position was just right. He held Louis waist with his forearm and gently pushed him forward by the top of his back. He grinned as he finally got Louis situated into a position he liked. 

 

“I’m going to do something that might hurt you for the first few seconds, but it’ll probably feel better after I tickle a special place inside you,” Harry explained as he stuck the tip of one finger into Louis’ tight virgin hole. 

 

Louis whined and tried to move away from Harry’s lubed finger, but Harry held him in place, “If it hurts too much, you can tell me to stop or tell me no. Even though you are, technically, my slave, I still have morals and rape is definitely on my things to never do in my life.” 

 

Louis nodded and whimpered softly, “Yes, Daddy, Louis tell.” 

 

“Good. If you feel like you’re going to cum, tell me. This goes for now and for later when we’re in bed,” Harry said as he gently inserted a second finger, and searched for his prostate. 

 

Harry moved his fingers in and out of Louis, smiling as he hit Louis’ prostate with each and every thrust. He decided that after three, he would stop and then they’d get out and go to Louis’ bed. He didn’t want Louis’ first time to be in a bathroom, even if they were having a good time. There were plenty of other times that he could fuck Louis in the bathroom. 

 

Harry smiled even more as Louis began to push back against Harry’s two fingers and Harry kept his hand still, letting Louis fuck himself onto Harry’s fingers. It was much more difficult for Louis to have the assault to his prostate be continued as he was not that good with finding his prostate, clearly. While Louis moved himself so that he was just balancing on the tip of Harry’s middle finger, Harry added his ring finger next to his middle and index finger, knowing that Louis couldn’t feel it now, but when he sank back onto Harry’s other fingers, he would definitely feel it. 

 

Louis practically shoved himself back onto Harry’s fingers, whining and groaning as he felt that the fingers were now filling him up more, making it easier for Harry’s middle finger to be touching his prostate. Louis was stuck between just wanting to stand there for forever and just gently rut back against Harry’s fingers or if he wanted to continue moving up and down them. He liked both ideas the same, which made it even more difficult to decide. 

 

“Alright baby boy,” Harry said as he removed his fingers from Louis’ hole, earning multiple whines and whimpers in return. 

 

“Ah, none of that,” Harry chastised lightly, stepping out of the shower to wrap his towel around his waist and grab Louis’ towel from where it still sat in its place on the toilet lid. “Come here.” 

 

Louis did as he was told, walking towards Harry, his hard cock making it a little difficult to focus solely on Harry but at the same time, it made it so much easier. Louis knew that that didn’t make sense to anyone but himself or maybe anyone who has been in the same position, minus the Harry part he hoped, but that didn’t matter. All he knew was that he was thoroughly enjoying the feeling that he was feeling now, but also a tiny bit confused by it. 

 

“Good job,” Harry whispered as he wrapped almost all of Louis’ body in the towel and pulled him into his body. 

 

“Warm,” Louis sighed into Harry’s chest.

 

“I’m glad that it’s warm. We have to go to your room now,” Harry said, knowing that since it was after eight, that the floors would be heated and that rather than cold air being circulated through the house, it would be replaced by warm air. 

 

He was extremely grateful that he had been able to afford the system and the floors at the time, and he still was, though sometimes he did feel only a little bit dissatisfied with how the floors sometimes seemed way too cold to be heated. He was a rich asshole, he knew that, but if he was going to spend over a million dollars on floors and a heating and cooling system, then he felt like he had the right to complain if something wasn’t exactly to his liking. 

 

He placed Louis back onto the ground, watching as Louis’ hands immediately went to hold onto the top of his towel. They walked across the room to Louis’ bed, before Harry dropped his towel and dried the rest of his body off. He thought about drying his hair, but that was a lot of work. In the end, he just braided the parts that were long enough for him to braid and pulled all of it into a bun. That way he didn’t have to be annoyed with wet hair while he fucked Louis. He also didn’t have to get annoyed about hair hitting him in the face, or covering up Louis’ face. 

 

“Lay on your back, baby bug,” Harry said to Louis after he’d dried Louis off with Louis’ towel and made sure that Louis’ hair wasn’t going to bug either of them. 

 

Louis did as he was told, letting Harry adjust him in any way that he wanted him to be adjusted. He smiled as Harry kissed his forehead and cheeks before going back to looking at the lower half of his body to make sure that he was stretched how Harry wanted him to be stretched and that he was lying how Harry wanted him. Harry was a control freak, Louis was willing to let him control him, clearly by how pliant Louis was and how happy he seemed to be. 

 

“Hand me that blue bottle,” Harry said to Louis, holding his hand out. 

 

Louis nodded and handed him the blue bottle, “That?” 

 

Harry nodded, “Good boy.” 

 

Louis smiled at him, loving the praise that he was receiving. He wasn’t quite sure how long he’d be receiving praises though. He’d heard some of the stories that some of the other slaves that were auctioned off told. He knew that a lot of people were usually used in the first hour their owner had them, sometimes they were gentle the first time and then super rough afterwards, sometimes they were really rough the first time and were always rough. Every situation that Louis heard of was told from someone else’s point of view and they were all different and they all depended on the person that they were with. 

 

Louis was extremely nervous though. He didn’t want Harry to be nice and gentle, only for him to be as cold as ice for the rest of the time that Louis was with him. He wanted Harry to fuck him the same way each time, though he knew that that was very, very unlikely. Especially since he was jealous and possessive of Louis, but at least Louis was allowed to tell Harry no or to stop if he didn’t want something to happen. That made him feel better by at least 100 percent. 

 

Louis was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the slick cockhead nudging at his rim, his rim fluttering already, as though it knew that it was something that it needed and wanted. Harry smirked at Louis’ pink rim, groaning quietly as he watched his the tip of his cock disappear into Louis, smiling and moaning as his entire cock went into Louis. Louis appeared to have gone completely blank in his mind, his eyes seeming a little bit empty, but he was moaning and whining the whole way through. 

 

“Alright there, my whiny princess?” Harry asked him, gently rutting into Louis, not wanting to thrust deeply or harshly, or even quickly for that matter, quite yet. He wanted to be kind of slow and gentle for Louis’ first few minutes of having a cock inside of him. 

 

“Louis full,” Louis said, arching his back as Harry started pulling out and thrusting back in. When Louis arched his back, Harry could see a faint outline of his cock pressing against Louis’ stomach and, fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d seen in his entire years of fucking people, then he didn’t know what was. 

 

He rubbed the outline, base to tip, realizing that he could actually feel his finger running over his cock. He grinned and reached up to grab Louis’ hand. Louis jumped slightly, but relaxed almost instantly as Harry gently pecked his lips. He moved Louis’ dainty, little hand down to his stomach to feel where Harry’s cock was, putting his other hand underneath Louis’ back to keep him arched.

 

Louis moaned quite loudly at the feeling, his pretty pink lips spreading to let out a loud, high-pitched whine. Harry smirked, loving the power and hold he had over Louis. He pulled out and blew cold air into Louis’ hole, watching as his rim clenched around nothing but air and as goosebumps raised on Louis’ thighs, a shiver running through Louis’ body. 

 

He kissed the insides of both of Louis’ thighs before placing a kiss to Louis’ hole, gently pushing his tongue into Louis’ hole. He felt a warm gooey substance hit his hand and realized right then and there that Louis had cum. He quickly sat up and looked at Louis. 

 

“Did Daddy give you permission to do that, Louis?” Harry asked as he quickly plunged himself deep into Louis’ hole, happy at the noise that Louis let out, but still annoyed by the lack of respect that Louis just showed Harry.

 

“No, Daddy, Louis sorry,” Louis whimpered. 

 

“I bet that you are,” Harry said as he smacked Louis’ cock four times, watching as it grew hard very quickly. Whether it was from Harry being back inside of Louis or from smacking his cock around, Harry didn’t know, but he had time to figure that out. 

 

And he was almost positive that he’d end up using that as a punishment for Louis eventually. He hit Louis’ cock six more times before pulling out and looking down at Louis, “Since you were a bad boy, I’m going to go get a cock ring for you. You will keep it on for as long as I want you to and you will not cum unless I tell you.” 

 

Louis nodded, tears falling from his eyes and dripping into Louis’ hair. He was in pain, but it was a good pain. He loved this kind of pain. To be completely honest, he didn’t even know what kind of pain this was, but he absolutely loved it. 

 

Harry walked back into the room not even ten minutes later, not wanting to leave Louis alone for too long. He knew that there weren’t really any risks to leaving him alone right now, but just in case, he didn’t want anything to happen while he was gone. 

 

“Alright, lay still for Daddy,” Harry said as he got between Louis’ thighs that were still spread wide open for him. He honestly looked like a proper slut and Harry couldn’t even begin to explain how much pride he felt…. And how much he wanted to take a photograph, but that was for a different time and a different day. 

 

He reached and tugged Louis’ cock a few times, loving the way that Louis would wriggle about. Once he decided that Louis was as hard as he was going to get, Harry reached into the cup of ice water, he’d brought in a while ago. His hand got cold quite easily and he grinned wickedly as he wrapped it around Louis’ cock and listened to Louis hiss at the feeling. He put some a small amount of the lube onto the inner part of it and slid it onto Louis’ now completely flaccid cock. 

 

Harry smiled in satisfaction as he watched Louis move around. Harry sighed happily before slowly and very gently pushed into Louis again, hoping that this time he would finally get his well-deserved orgasm. He had a backup plan for if he didn’t get his orgasm using Louis’ bum, though he really would rather cum inside of Louis. 

 

“Alright princess, now that we don’t have to worry about you having an accident again,” Harry said, causing a pretty dark blush to rise on Louis’ soft cheeks, “I’m going to knock you up.” Harry smirked as Louis moaned and pushed back against Harry’s cock. 

 

After only a few minutes, and quite a few dirty words, Harry came inside of Louis, pulling out slowly. He gently pushed in a butt plug to make sure that his cum stayed put inside of Louis, though. He definitely couldn’t risk his sperm leaking out and not impregnating Louis. He should find out if Louis actually can get pregnant before he gets his hopes up, though. He’ll be quite sad if he can’t get pregnant, but they’ll definitely find an alternative. 

 

“Daddy?” Louis asked, completely blissed out, his cock standing hard and proud, his stomach still covered in his cum. 

 

“Yes my doll?” Harry asked, going to Louis’ closet to find what he was looking for. 

 

“What doing in Louis’ closet?”

 

“Getting you something to sleep in,” Harry said gently before taking out what he’d been looking for and then going to Louis’ bathroom to get a damp towel to wipe the cum from Louis’ tummy. 

 

“Sleep in here or sleep in Daddy woom?” Louis asked, his eyes drooping a little and his voice sounding softer.

 

“Do you want to sleep in Daddy’s room rather than your room?” Harry asked, walking back over to the bed. 

 

“Yes, Louis woom scawy at night night time,” Louis said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

 

Harry nodded, “You can sleep with me tonight. I don’t want this to become a habit though, Loubug.” 

 

Louis nodded, “Thanks Daddy.” 

 

Harry nodded again and kissed Louis’ eyelids and cheeks, before finally kissing his lips, “Alright baby boy, Daddy is going to clean your tummy off from your accident and then put you in your new night-time outfit.” 

 

Louis nodded, not really paying much attention to what Harry was saying, “Yes Daddy.” 

 

Harry smiled at his sleepy baby boy, bringing the cloth to wipe his stomach before tossing it to the hamper to be washed later. He lifted Louis’ bum off of the bed and gently placed him back down onto the nappy that had been lying underneath him. He pressed the front part down, covering up Louis’ mostly soft cock, and taped it closed. He then pulled the onesie over his head, bringing it down over the rest of his body, before buttoning it at the crotch. Harry kissed Louis’ tummy before lifting him up from his bed and carrying him across the hall. 

  
The now sleeping boy was then placed onto the bed softly, Harry pulling the sheet and comforter over him. He walked away from the bed, going into his bathroom to pee before walking to his closet and pulling on the first pair of clean black boxers that he found. He then joined Louis in the bed, turning the boy to face him, his head now leaning slightly against Harry’s chest and Harry’s arms wrapped around him. Harry found great comfort in their position and fell asleep quite quickly, never feeling more comfortable, or tired, in his whole life.  


	5. Chapter 5

“Daddy?” Louis asked as he woke up in an empty bed, tears coming to his eyes as he grew colder and colder as he realized he was alone and the blanket had slipped down his shoulders. 

He broke into heartbreaking sobs as his bottom felt as though it was soaking wet. He thought that Harry would stay with him, but instead, he left him all by himself. And he probably left because Louis wet the bed. 

“What’s wrong, Loubug?” Harry asked as he walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair with one towel, while another towel was wrapped around his waist. 

“Louis thought Daddy left him,” Louis sobbed. 

“I wouldn’t leave you right after our first time, Lou, don’t be daft,” Harry said, though Louis really hadn’t ever had any other experiences with people having sex with him. 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis sniffled, calming down slightly. 

“Alright baby, let’s get you changed. You only have to bathe and eat today. Other than that, you don’t have much of a schedule to follow. I would like you to have dinner on the table and the kitchen floors swept, though,” Harry said before walking across the hall to Louis’ room and grabbing another nappy. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes bug?” Harry hummed, grabbing wipes from his nightstand drawer before walking back over to Louis. 

“Louis be naked t’day?” 

“No little love, you’ll be in a pretty pink nappy,” Harry said with a small smile. 

“Who change Louis?”

Harry shrugged, “You can have Eddy change you or you can have someone else that works here change you. It’s up to you who changes you.”

“Louis toesies cold,” Louis whined. 

Harry pinched his thigh before saying, “Don’t whine unless I’m fucking you.” 

“Yes Daddy, Louis sorry,” Louis said before looking up at the ceiling, “But Louis’ toesies is cold.”

Harry nodded, “I know, wait one minute. When I’m done changing you into a clean, fresh nappy, I’ll get you some socks to put on.”

Harry easily untaped and removed the wet nappy from Louis’ body, wiping him down and putting baby powder on him and his new nappy to help prevent nappy rashes. He taped up the new nappy, pecking Louis’ tummy before wrapping the wipes he used on Louis up in the old nappy and throwing it away in the trash bin that was lined with an odor reducing bag, because even though the bin had a lid and a clip that helped with odor and the nappies would most likely never sit there for more than a few hours, he did not want his room to be stinky. 

“Alright baby boy, would you like ankle, knee high, or thigh high socks?” Harry asked, going towards his door to walk across the hall. 

Louis shrugged, “Warmest?” 

Harry thought over what Louis said before deciding on just bringing a pair of each different length to let Louis choose what he was going to wear. He walked across the hall and opened the top drawer of Louis’ dresser, pulling out a pair of thigh highs and knee highs, then going to his second drawer that held no-show, quarter, and ankle socks as well as panties and nappies.

“Alright princess, you can choose which ones you’d like to wear,” Harry said, putting the three pairs on the bed. They were all the same in color and all had ruffled lace at the tops of them, so all Louis had to do was choose which ones he thought would be more comfortable and keep him the warmest. 

“Those,” Louis said pointing to the thigh highs. 

Harry nodded and picked the baby pink thigh high socks up, asking Louis to rest his foot on Harry’s thigh that was closest to the bed. Harry bunched the socks up, the toes touching the lace part. Louis did as he was told, making Harry’s life a whole lot easier. He rolled the sock over Louis’ toes and up his leg, leaning over him to make sure that the socks reached his thigh with no bunching at all. Harry repeated this with the other leg as well before helping Louis up from the bed. 

“Okay, so what are your chores today?” 

“Sweep kit’hen, put Daddy food on table, take baff so Louis get clean and smell good, and…. Umm…. Eat,” Louis said with a grin as he knew that he’d remembered everything Harry had told him to do.

“Good boy,” Harry said as he kissed Louis’ forehead, “I only have 45 minutes before I have to leave. Do you want to eat breakfast with me or do you want to wait until you’re more awake to eat your breakfast?” 

Louis shrugged, “Dunno Daddy, Louis not hungry, but Louis miss Daddy.” 

“Then why don’t you come downstairs with me and eat breakfast with me or sit with me while I eat breakfast, and when you get hungry, you can eat? Sound like a plan?” Harry asked, running his hands over Louis’ soft little tummy. 

“Daddy when take thingy out bum?” Louis asked. 

“I’ll do it before I leave, baby boy,” Harry said. He meant to take it out this morning while he was changing the boy, but it’d slipped his mind, only coming back now. 

|-/

Louis kneeled by Harry as Harry ate his breakfast. Harry could feel himself getting hard because Louis’ warm breath would pass over his clothed cock almost every time he breathed out, being replaced by cool air as he breathed in. The combination was a bit maddening, but he wasn’t going to say anything to Louis until he was completely hard or until he needed to release.

Louis rested his head against Harry’s thigh, even though he knew he wasn’t really supposed to. Harry should’ve said something about Louis’ poor posture, but he really couldn’t when it just added more pleasure on Harry’s end. 

“Lou, bug, sit up, Daddy needs you to do him a favor,” Harry said, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. 

“Yes Daddy?” 

“Suck me off,” Harry said, petting Louis’ hair gently. 

“What?” Louis asked, confused as to what Harry was talking about.

Harry groaned and moved his hands to take his hard cock out of his pants. When it was out all the way, he moved his right hand to the back of Louis’ neck, mumbling out an “open your mouth, be a good slut for Daddy” as he moved Louis’ face closer to his cock. Once Louis’ mouth was open, Harry placed his dick into Louis’ mouth. 

“Now, you’re going to suck on me. You’re going to try to swallow my cock, basically,” Harry said, pushing Louis’ head down. He knew from the time he gave Louis a popsicle that he didn’t have a sensitive gag reflex, so he wasn’t worried about Louis puking in his lap.

Louis took him as he was told to. His teeth scraped Harry once or twice, but Harry quickly told him to cover his teeth with his lips. As Harry was pushing his head down, he was moving his tongue all along his cock, trying to figure out what exactly was happening. He enjoyed this very, very much, even if he didn’t understand 100% what Harry was doing or why he was doing it. 

“Lou, I’m going to cum,” Harry groaned before gritting out, “And you’re going to swallow everything Daddy gives you.” And almost as if Louis had been trained to do it, Louis swallowed around Harry’s cock, pushing Harry over the edge, causing cum to spill out of Harry and into Louis’ mouth that was planted against his balls. 

“Good girl, Lou,” Harry said, causing Louis to be really confused. 

He wasn’t a girl. Why was Harry calling him a girl? He didn’t have much time to think about it before his head was lifted by his hair and Harry’s cock was put back in his boxers, his jeans buttoned and zipped back up, and his chair being scooted back. 

“Alright, my baby pet,” Harry said, “You have a good day today. Do all of the chores I gave you. I’ll text Edward and tell him to remove your plug. You will keep your pretty cock ring on, though. I don’t need my kitten being naughty while I’m gone.” 

And just like that, Harry was out of the house, the front door closing behind him and the alarm beeping four times to signal that it was turned on. Louis still sat underneath the table, confused as to what just happened. He wanted to cry. He wasn’t sure why, but the feeling was so present in him that he was convinced that if he didn’t get up and do something, he would break down and into tears. 

He walked to the trash closet and pulled the broom out, grabbing the dustpan while he was there. He only had to sweep the kitchen, which was good. It gave him more time to do everything else, including sleep maybe. Once his sweeping was done, he walked to the pantry, pulling out a granola bar to eat. 

“Morning Lou,” Niall said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Hi,” Louis said before going to his room. 

He needed to take a bath, but he couldn’t remember how to work the water. Edward did it for him yesterday, so he didn’t even really have to learn how to do it. He frowned before deciding he had to go to Edward’s room and ask him how to do it. He knew that his Daddy didn’t like him being with Edward a whole lot, but he needed a bath and he needed it to make his Daddy happy. 

He knocked on Edward’s door before just walking in. Edward said that he could do that, so he used it to his advantage. He saw Edward’s blanket moving up and down slightly, but he didn’t pay attention to it, walking over to the man and kneeling next to the bed. 

“Eddy,” Louis whispered. Immediately, eyes turned to Louis and the moving under the blanket stopped. “Need help with water.” 

“What do you mean?” Edward groaned. He was on the very edge of cumming and now he would have to wait to get the release he needed. He could probably get away with using Louis, but then the poor boy’s innocence would be ruined and he’d probably tell Harry.

“Louis need baff.” 

“Fine, can you go wait in your bathroom? I’ll be there in a second to turn your water on,” Edward said, earning a nod from Louis before he was walking slowly out of the room. 

|-/

“I need to take your nappy off to put you in the tub and take out your plug,” Edward said, trying for the fifth time to get Louis to be naked so that he could remove the plug and put him in the warm bath. 

“NO!” Louis screeched. 

Edward sighed, “Fine, you’ve left me no choice.” He picked Louis up before laying him down on the ground and pinning his legs to the ground while he untaped and took off his nappy. 

Louis cried the whole time and cried more as the plug was taken from his hole, Harry’s cum leaking from him, “You meany!” 

“Why am I mean, Louis?” Edward asked as he picked the now naked, minus his cock that had the cock ring on it, boy and put him into the bathtub. 

“You make Daddy babies bye bye!” Louis yelled, sobbing the whole time, tears rushing down his cheeks and snot bubbles forming every time he breathed out. 

“What are you talking about, Louis?” 

“Daddy say he me pwegnant. You make Daddy baby go bye!” 

“Louis, you weren’t going to get pregnant. Harry always says that when he’s fucking someone,” Edward said. 

“Daddy doesn’t want Louis babies?” 

“No, he likes the idea of having babies and thinking that he’s fucking someone full and getting them pregnant turns him on,” Edward said, shaking his head at Louis’ innocence. Harry should’ve known better than to say that to the poor boy. “Call me when you’re done and I’ll get you.” 

Edward left the bathroom after Louis nodded and walked back to his room, quickly becoming occupied with texting random people. He texted Harry, yelling at him for telling the poor kid that he was going to get pregnant.

“Eddy!” Louis yelled at the top of his lungs, even though Edward was just down the hall and would’ve heard if he didn’t yell loudly. 

“Coming!” Edward called so Louis would know that he was on his way. He heard Louis giggling and shook his head, a grin coming to his face as he listened to him and his dirty mind work together in making him giggle with glee. 

“Alright baby,” Edward said as he walked into Louis’ bathroom, towel in hand, “Sit down while I drain some of the water so it’s not as slippery.” 

“Grippy thingy, though,” Louis said as he moved his feet along the bottom of the tub to prove to Edward that it wasn’t slippery.

“I know baby, Daddy put those there intentionally,” Edward said, before leaning down and lifting the naked boy up from the tub and wrapping him up in the towel he held. “To the room we go!” Edward cheered, walking with Louis wrapped up in his towel. 

Louis watched Edward walk to his closet, like Harry did. He watched him come to the bed again, a new nappy in hand and baby powder. 

“NO!” Louis shouted at the top of his lungs, louder than Edward had ever heard him. 

“Louis, you need to be still and let me put the nappy on you so that you don’t have an accident on the floor,” Edward explained, earning a kick to his balls. He doubled over in pain, which gave Louis the freedom he needed to escape. 

He ran out of the door quickly, not enjoying the kind of cold air on his still somewhat wet body, but not wanting Edward to be the one to put him in a new nappy. It was one thing for him to take it off for Louis to bathe, but it was Daddy’s job to put a new nappy on him. Edward was not Daddy, Harry was Daddy, so there was no reason Edward should’ve been trying to put a new nappy on him. 

“Lou,” Edward called and winced as he walked out of the boy’s room. 

There was no reply from the small boy, which meant that he was either being really quiet or he had already sped off too far to hear Edward calling for him. Either way, Harry was going to mad if he didn’t catch the boy and put him in a new nappy. 

“Lou, come out, come out, wherever you are,” Edward called as he walked down the hallway, deciding that maybe the boy had run down the stairs. There were so many places that the boy could be, especially since Harry’s house had so many different places to hide and he ran quite quickly. 

“Lou, come here,” Edward demanded, knowing that, really, when it came down to it, Louis didn’t have to do what he said. He could sit right in front of Edward, never moving, no matter how many times Edward demanded him to move. 

|-/

“You’re telling me that you lost my pet, and that you didn’t call me when it happened?” Harry asked. He was hoping to come home to dinner on the table, but no, Edward lost Louis because Louis ran from him and Edward didn’t have the decency to tell him when it happened. 

“Yes,” Edward said. 

“That didn’t seem like a good idea to you? To tell me that my pet ran away from you, you lost it, and now it’s running around somewhere? Did you at least make sure that Louis was wearing a nappy?” Harry asked, steadily growing angrier. 

Edward shook his head, “No, that’s what landed us in this situation.” 

Harry stomped off to his room, not knowing where to look first. However, he did think that it would probably be in his best interest to check the security tapes to make sure that Louis hadn’t walked out of the building. Because even though the alarms were set, Louis was smart and Harry was sure that he would do anything in his power to get out if he wanted to. 

While over at his desk to grab his laptop, though, he saw something in the corner of his eye that looked suspiciously like familiar brown locks of a certain 19-year-old he knew. He went over to his bed and got down so that he was lying on the ground so that he could look underneath his bed. 

“There’s my pet,” Harry said, reaching a hand out to the boy. 

Louis nuzzled against his hand. He was sleeping, which made it a thousand times easier to pull him out from under the bed, but it made it harder to be mad at him. Not that he was horribly mad at him, but he still deserved a punishment for running off and scaring everyone in the house, but a sleeping Louis was a peaceful, innocent Louis and who could even think about punishing him when he looks so angelic? 

Harry noticed that, as Edward had said, the boy wasn’t wearing a nappy. Harry could only hope that while skittering about naked, he didn’t have an accident on the floor somewhere - somewhere also including the carpet underneath his bed. It would surprise Harry if he hadn’t peed at all during the day, but Harry knew that Louis was toilet trained so maybe he just went to the bathroom. 

While the boy was sleeping, he made quick work of putting him in a nappy and carrying him to the room that was close to the end of the hall. He set Louis down in the crib that was in the room, turning on a noise machine, night light, and twisting the twist on the mobile hanging above the crib so that the mobile went in slow circles. He grabbed the baby monitor closest to the door and walked out, closing the door gently behind himself. 

“Did you find him?” Edward asked as he came downstairs. There was now Chinese food sitting on the coffee table in the living room, an unopened container for Harry next to where Edward sat.

“Yes I found him. He was sleeping underneath my bed, so now he’s in his nursery. I just hope that he sleeps through the night, or if he wakes up, he isn’t super clingy and feels the need to sleep with me,” Harry sighed, opening his container of steamed rice and honey chicken. 

|-/

Of course Harry couldn’t get a good night’s sleep. Louis woke up about an hour after Harry had gone to sleep, crying because he wanted Daddy and food. So Harry gave him a bottle, changed his nappy again, gave him a dummy, and rocked him back to sleep, putting him back in the crib once he’d fallen asleep. He twisted the mobile, letting it spin in slow circles, the noise machine still making the sounds of waves crashing. 

Louis woke up three more times that night, the third, and final time, Harry just let him cry himself back to sleep. When he woke up for work, he went to check on Louis. The boy was still asleep, his butt stuck up in the air and a dummy in his mouth. Harry leaned down and kissed the back of his head before walking out of the room and to the garage to get his car and go to work. 

|-/

Harry got a call later that day, from Edward, saying that Louis was refusing to eat or take a bath or let Edward change him. He only wanted Daddy, a stuffy, a dummy, or to be in his crib. He screeched when you tried to remove him or any of his things, doing whatever it took to get your hands off and away from him. 

Harry could hear Louis screaming his name from the other side of the phone and he felt slightly bad for the boy. He told Edward to leave him be and that he would come home for his lunch break. He had important things that had to be done, he couldn’t deal with Louis being a brat right now. His lunch break was in half an hour anyway, he noticed, looking at the clock across the room. 

When he finally did decide to quit working and take his lunch break, he was slightly relieved but he was still stressed, thinking about what he was going to have to go back home to. There were so many situations that he could walk in on, but he really didn’t know what to expect when he came home. 

“Lou?” Harry called as he walked into the house. 

“Look!” He heard Edward say, but it was clear that he was speaking to Louis and not to Harry, “Daddy’s home!” 

“Daddy?” Louis’ hoarse voice called from where he was propped up on Edward’s left hip. He was lucky he was so little, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to balance on Edward’s hip like that. 

“Yes baby love? Are you causing Eddy trouble?” Harry asked. Louis quickly shook his head no, and even though he knew that that was a little fib, Harry smiled and reached his arms out for Louis. After all, it was his Daddy that he wanted. “Lou, I need you to eat eat and bathe and get changed for me. Want to go to my office with me, baby boy?” 

Louis nodded, a wide grin on his face. Harry had never seen the boy as happy as he was now and was really enjoying the new mood while it lasted.

“If you want to go to my office, you have to eat so you’re not hungry and whiny,” Harry said, walking to the kitchen, the boy still in his arms. 

“An’ change an’ baff?” 

“I don’t know that we have time in my lunch break for a bath, but you need to be changed so you’re not stinky or uncomfortable,” Harry walked over to the pantry and pulled out a Pop Tart. Was it the most healthy? No, definitely not. But he knew that Louis would eat it and he knew that Louis would be quick about it. He loved Pop Tarts, his favorite flavor being strawberry or blueberry. 

Louis nodded, “No stink.”

“That’s right baby boy, no stink,” Harry said as he ripped open the pack of Pop Tarts and handed Louis one, leaving the other one on the counter for him to have as a reward if he was good for Harry while he changed him. 

|-/

“Alright bub, you can rest over here or you can kneel by my feet or underneath my desk,” Harry said as they walked into his office. 

“Kneel by Daddy,” Louis cheered, earning a pinch to the thigh and a “shh” from Harry, who didn’t want his co-workers to be disturbed by a shouting teenager. 

Harry walked over to his office chair, sitting down and making sure it was far enough away from the desk that Louis could crawl under it if he needed, or wanted, to. Louis rested his head against Harry’s thigh and fell asleep quickly. 

When Harry noticed that the boy was asleep, he picked him up and moved him to one of the big chairs in the corner of the room. He took the jacket off of the back of his chair and put it on top of Louis, hoping that it would keep him warm enough to be comfortable. 

Louis didn’t wake up after he’d been asleep for two hours, so Harry woke him up so that the boy would be able to get a good night’s rest that night. He ran his hand over Louis’ crotch to make sure that he hadn’t wet himself, which caused Louis to giggle loudly. 

“What Daddy doin’?” Louis giggled sweetly.

“I’ve got to check to make sure my baby princess hasn’t had an accident,” Harry said as he picked the boy up from where he was still laying and carried him over to his chair, letting Louis sit in his lap while he worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda meh. I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

“Come take a bath with me,” Harry said to Louis the next morning after they’d eaten their breakfast, Louis opting to eat on the floor, even after Harry offered to let him sit at the table with him. 

“Why?” 

“Why not?” 

Louis shrugged. 

“I’m going to go start the water,” Harry said. 

He walked towards his bathroom to turn on the water, plugging the drain so the water didn’t leave. In the time that it took the water to fill up the tub, he’d checked it over four times to make sure that it wasn’t too hot but that it also wasn’t too cold. As he undressed himself, after asking a maid to bring Louis to his bathroom, he considered taking the cock ring off of Louis’ cock for more than just the bath, but decided against it, enjoying, in some weird way, Louis not being able to cum unless Harry wanted him to cum. 

“Daddy?” Louis said, tugging on the top of his nappy. 

He’d started doing that now to show that he had soiled the nappy. Harry guessed that after being in nappies for almost a month now was starting to have an effect on Louis. He seemed more comfortable with himself, but he was significantly more childlike. However, one of the main reasons he decided that forcing Louis to be his little was because he wanted to make sure that Louis never fell in love with Edward or trusted him more, and it seemed to be working in his favor. 

“Alright, baby, is it just pee pee?” Harry asked, hoping that it was. 

Louis nodded. 

Harry shook his head and pinched Louis’ stomach, “That’s not how you respond to me.” 

“Sorry,” Louis whimpered, fingers going up to rub at the spot that was now turning red from Harry’s pinch. 

“You know, since you’ve been here for a while already and you’re still not learning from my pinches, I’m going to have to start giving you harsher punishments when you don’t respond correctly,” Harry said, taking the small boy’s nappy off of him. 

Louis nodded. 

“I just spoke to you about this, Louis,” Harry said, leading Louis back to his bedroom and bending him over the bed, showing the boy his belt, “You’re going to get 10.”

“Yes Daddy,” Louis said, though he already had tears in his eyes from how scared of bruising he was. If he was bruised, everyone knew that he was a bad boy for his master. It would embarrass him, and he wasn’t sure if Harry would be embarrassed of him either, which worried him as well. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear or feel the belt being lifted in the air and away from where it was rubbing his bum. He jumped in shock, and pain, when the belt made contact with his skin, landing directly on the bottom of his bum where his thighs and bum met. He cried softly, his face buried in the blankets and his bum sticking out. 

Harry repeated this four more times before pausing and switching the belt for his hand. He let Louis rest for the time between the switches, knowing that it would probably hurt more now that Louis wasn’t ready. He began landing hard spanks one after the other, getting progressively more heavy-handed. Louis was openly sobbing, tears running down his face, letting out little grunts and groans from the pain.

“Alright, you’re all done, you did very well with your punishment, baby boy,” Harry said as he helped Louis up from where he was bent over the bed. 

“Thank you Daddy,” Louis whispered. 

“You’re welcome,” Harry said before walking to his bathroom again, not even truly caring whether Louis followed or not. 

As long as Louis knew that his offer of taking a bath still stood, he was fine. Part of him did hope that the boy joined him in the tub, though. He really enjoyed the boy’s company when the boy wasn’t being disobedient and when he was cuddly or horny. Harry absolutely loved when the boy was horny. He’d kept Louis in either a cock ring or chastity “belt” that locked, both of which made sure that Louis was almost always horny. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Harry to go into Louis’ room and see the boy humping his pillow while sleeping or to have Louis sucking him off only for Louis to grind against his leg. He was like a little puppy in heat, humping everything that he could find. However, unlike a puppy that was humping things, Louis would not get the satisfaction that the dog would eventually get. 

In fact, Louis was more likely to get the opposite of pleasure, which was ultimately pain that came in the form of a punishment. Sometimes it was a cane or paddle to his bum, sometimes it was a hand to the bum, but what really worked on Louis and would keep him from touching himself or humping something, while awake at least, was smacking his cock and/or balls as well as his bum. Even if it was done with Harry’s hand, it worked quite well on the boy, but it was more effective if Harry used a ruler. 

“Come on, let’s get in the bath before the water gets cold,” Harry said patting Louis’ bum gently, not wanting to hurt the boy or make him think that he was still being punished. His goal was not to confuse Louis. 

Louis walked into the bathroom, looking down at his cock, “In baff with on?” 

“No, I’m going to switch that one out for a different one that won’t get hurt by the water,” Harry said with a small smile, glad that Louis reminded him to switch the cock ring. He walked over to the vanity, pulling out the drawer in the middle and producing a pretty neon pink cock ring that was waterproof and vibrated. 

“Alright baby boy, I know that you don’t like this, but I need you to stand still,” Harry told Louis as he got a washcloth wet with cold water to help get Louis completely soft so that he could take off the cock ring he was currently sporting and replace it with the vibrating, waterproof one. 

Louis nodded, “Yes Daddy.” 

Harry thanked him and rubbed his back softly as he gently wrapped the cold washcloth around his dick and held it there tightly, Louis hissing the whole way through. Harry removed the yellow and baby pink cock ring from Louis’ cock and quickly slid on the neon pink one, after he’d put a small amount of lube on it. 

“Good boy,” Harry said as he then lifted the boy and placed him into the bathtub. He got in after he let Louis get situated. 

“Why Louis an’ Daddy take baff now?” Louis asked as he tried to move himself back to be as close to Harry as he could get. 

“Because we are going to go to the mall to buy you some things, to buy me some things, and to look at some things,” Harry said, being vague because really, he’d only gotten as far as going to the mall. He didn’t know, or care, what they were going to do at the mall other than buy things that they liked or thought they needed or thought they should have. 

“Daddy hard?” Louis asked. Now that he was pressed almost as close as humanly possible to Harry, he could feel how hard Harry was. 

“Yes Lou,” Harry groaned. 

“Louis help Daddy?” 

“Unless you’re talking about riding me, I don’t want help,” Harry said, relaxing in the warm water and letting Louis lean back against him. 

“Louis ride Daddy!” Louis said excitedly. 

“I’m not prepping you, you know,” Harry warned. 

“Louis know, Daddy say Daddy no like preppin’ Louis since Louis already stretched out for Daddy,” Louis reminded him - as though he could forget. He laughed mentally. 

“Alright then, get to it, princess,” Harry said with a smile after pecking Louis’ right shoulder blade. 

Harry had to help Louis position his cock so that it would go inside him, but after that, Louis was bouncing quite happily. Louis, being the screamer that he is, was already moaning and groaning and whining and whimpering at the top of his lungs. Or maybe it just sounded like the top of his lungs because the bathroom echoed. Either way, Harry felt bad for everyone in the house that could hear him and was being disturbed by him. 

Normally, with a pet, he would gag them or tell them to shut up, but with Louis, he was fine with listening to the noises no matter how loud or how longer they were. They were just so beautiful to him, filling his ears and letting him know that he was pleasing Louis, even if it was his goal to cum, not to please Louis. 

He reached around to Louis’ front and started to jerk Louis off. He enjoyed doing this very much because the boy would be kept on edge for the whole time and not be allowed to cum. It made him make whole new sounds that Harry loved so much. 

As Louis quickly lifted himself up and sunk back down on Harry’s cock, seeming to move at a quicker pace if Harry was toying with his pretty little dick. Harry loved this boy so much sometimes. Well, he loved him all the time, but there were moments that just made him love him that much more. 

“Daddy,” Louis whined, one of Harry’s hands playing with his dick and one playing with his nipple. Louis had really sensitive nipples, which is something Harry learned the second time that they’d had sex and the second time Harry promised to fill Louis with his babies, fucking into him until he came hard and immediately plugged him up afterwards, Louis moaning and babbling about Daddy’s babies. 

“Good job, good job, princess,” Harry said as he watched Louis’ back arch, trying to cum still, even though he knew that no matter how many times his prostate was hit by the cock buried in him, he wouldn’t cum. “Want Daddy to show you a trick?” 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis moaned. 

“That’s a good answer, pet,” Harry said with a smirk, reaching down to Louis’ cock ring and turning on the vibrations. 

“Daddy,” Louis let out a high pitched whine, speeding up a little bit, water spilling over the edge of the tub, the floor getting wet. 

“My beautiful princess,” Harry said, running a hand up Louis’ spine, bringing it back down towards Louis’ bum. It continued like that for the next few minutes, water splashing onto the ground, Harry mumbling praise, talking about how he was going to get Louis pregnant, and Louis getting closer and closer to orgasming, even though they both know they didn’t have to worry about him actually coming. 

Once Harry had finally cum, Louis gently turned himself around, not wanting to hurt Harry’s cock. Louis laid his head against Harry’s shoulder, tired from bouncing up and down for the past 5 or so minutes. 

“Daddy?” Louis asked. 

“Yes sweet baby?” 

“Louis get pregnant with Daddy’s baby?” 

“If you don’t, I’ll have to continue fucking you and filling you with my baby and locking it into you with a plug,” Harry said, running a warm, wet hand through the boy’s hair. 

“Daddy?” 

Harry hummed.

“Louis cold, out now?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. 

Harry could feel the vibrations on his stomach, making him wonder how oversensitive Louis probably was. He did the boy a favor and turned the vibrations off, picking him up and carrying him into his room across the hall. 

“Thank Daddy,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s chest. 

“For what, baby boy?” 

“Turn off ring, make Louis thingy not hurt,” Louis said, Harry laying him down in his crib while he went to get a nappy and outfit for the boy.

“Pink, blue, yellow, or lilac, baby boy?” Harry asked while choosing a color of nappy for the boy. Even if it wasn’t going to show, he wanted to make sure Louis had a color he liked and felt comfortable in. 

“Lellow,” Louis said, a grin coming across his face as he pulled his stuffed bear to his chest and cuddled with it. 

“Good choice, bub,” Harry said, setting it down on the ground, turning to rummage through Louis’ closet for an outfit that he could wear and be cool enough but comfortable. 

When Harry had chosen something for Louis to wear, he picked the small boy up from his crib. He had a small mat placed on the floor so that Louis wouldn’t have to lay on the floor, even if the floor was carpeted. Harry quickly changed the boy into his nappy and outfit, helping him stand up and admiring his work in choosing clothes. 

“Daddy, Louis wanna see,” Louis said to Harry. 

“I’ve got a mirror in my room. You can look at yourself while I’m changing into my outfit,” Harry said, picking the boy back up. 

Louis had decided that he didn’t like walking anymore, so now he had to be carried around anywhere that Harry went or anywhere that Louis needed or wanted to go. It was somewhat annoying, but Harry knew that that would’ve happened eventually in the infantilization process. 

|-/

“Alright, so I don’t actually have a plan,” Harry said as they pulled into a parking spot at the mall, “So we’re really just going to buy random things that catch our attention.” 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis said gently as he tried, and failed to unbuckle his seatbelt. Why he still had trouble with the seatbelt, Harry was unsure, but he was glad to help the boy. 

“You know the rules for when we go out, right?” 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis nodded, “No run off, no talk to strangers, tell Daddy when see somet’ing Louis like, no break usual rules….”

“Yes, and remember that if you do anything that might embarrass me, think again. It doesn’t reflect on me, it just reflects on you and makes you look like a silly boy who’s a few dimes short of a dollar. So don’t do anything stupid,” Harry reminded him as he linked their hands together and placed a kiss to Louis’ forehead as he helped him out of the car. 

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Daddy?” Louis asked as he looked at a store that had a lot of black in it that looked cool, despite it being dark and loud. 

“Baby?” Harry asked. 

“Wanna go in there,” Louis said as he pointed to said store. 

“Why?”

“Dunno, Louis think it look cool,” Louis shrugged.

“Fine,” Harry said and led them into Hot Topic. 

“Want this!” Louis cheered almost immediately, darting off straight towards the back of the store, ducking and avoiding people and shelves of things. 

“Louis Tomlinson,” Harry said sternly as he reached the boy. 

Louis whimpered, tears coming to his eyes, “Louis sorry, Daddy, did not mean to run off, just got so so excited.” 

“I know that you probably didn’t mean to run off, but you did it nonetheless, and Daddy has to punish you for it. When we get home, you’re getting 20 with the paddle, understand?” Harry asked to which Louis nodded. “Let’s make it 30 since you seem to think that you can suddenly not use your words.” 

Louis nodded, “Yes Daddy, Louis sorry.” 

“I know, Louis,” Harry said with almost no emotion before turning to look at the shelf filled wall, “Now, show me what made my boy so excited he had to disobey Daddy.”

“Silly Daddy,” Louis poked Harry’s stomach, “I want those!” 

Harry turned to his right seeing a rack that had thigh high stockings and socks on it, “Show Daddy which one you wanted.”

Louis nodded and grabbed the thigh high socks that had black cat faces at the tops of them, “This Daddy.”

“If that’s what you want, we can get them,” Harry said, “Did you see anything else that made you run off?” 

“Hmm,” Louis said as he looked around the store before his eyes landed on the nail polishes, “Look Daddy, sparkles!” 

“Glitter, baby,” Harry said as he placed a hand on the small of Louis’ back and walked over to the nail polish display. 

“Why in little heads?” Louis asked, referring to the skull shaped bottle that the nail polish he was holding was in. 

“It’s just the bottle they chose, baby,” Harry said. 

“Why?” 

Harry shrugged, “Only they know. Do you want that nail polish?” 

Louis nodded, “Yes please, can Louis also have that color?” 

He was pointing to the mint nail polish. Harry nodded, letting the boy pick it up and put it into his hand. He followed Louis around the store, hoping that he’d find a few more things that he liked. That way they could get Hot Cash to spend the next time that they were here. Louis picked up panties that were black and see through on the back, showing them to Harry, who nodded and held his hand out for Louis to put them in his hand. 

“Lou, the panties are buy 3 get 2 free right now. Why don’t you choose four more,” Harry said. 

Even if he could pay for as many panties as Louis wanted, he was a sucker for deals, even if they were completely unnecessary. That is how they ended up walking out of Hot Topic, paying a little over $100, which was quite easy to do. Louis now had 4 different nail polishes, 10 pairs of panties, and the thigh highs with the kitties on them.

“Alright baby boy, what store would you like to go to next?” Harry asked as they stood directly outside of Hot Topic. 

“That!” Louis said as he pointed to the store diagonal from Hot Topic, which happened to be Spencer’s. 

He’d figured that since he’d had so much luck in the last dark store, he’d definitely have luck in the next dark store. Harry nodded and they quickly made their way from Hot Topic to Spencer’s.

After having to explain quite a few things to Louis and what some things did, they ended up walking out with four bottles of lube - one that was a warming lube, a cotton candy flavored lube, a strawberry flavored lube, and a watermelon flavored lube - along with handcuffs, a glow-in-the-dark vibrator, a new purple remote vibrator, as well as four new pairs of panties. Overall, Louis was having quite a good time picking new things out for himself. 

“Choose the next store you’d like to go to, baby boy,” Harry said as he gestured to the many stores surrounding them. 

“That,” Louis pointed to Forever 21. 

“To the store we go,” Harry tugged the boy along, carrying the Hot Topic and Spencer’s bag for Louis. “Alright, you have free reign over the clothes that you wear - within reason, though. You may choose anything that you think is pretty and if you try it on for Daddy, like it, and it fits, then we can get it for you. You need some new clothing for going out anyway.” 

“Yes Daddy, thank Daddy,” Louis said, getting on his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s cheek. He only made it to Harry’s neck, but it was fine because any contact with Harry was great and he appreciated and loved. 

“Scoot along, princess,” Harry said before pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek. 

They left that store with four bags. Why they required that many bags was beyond Harry, considering they’d only got about 20 or 30 things. He didn’t think that they all needed to be separated after only a few clothes were put in the bag. However, that was besides the point as Louis was now whining and it was bothering Harry. 

“Do you need to eat?” Harry asked him. The boy instantly perked up, nodding with a slight smile on his face. “Why didn’t you say something earlier?” 

“Wasn’t hungry then,” Louis said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Fine, choose something that you want,” Harry said giving the boy time to decide what food he was in the mood for. 

He already knew that Louis hated french fries, or really, anything with a lot of salt, that he didn’t like slimy foods, and that he liked spicy foods the most. That left only a few places to go, but he let the boy choose where he wanted to go anyway.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Louis pointing to Chick-fil-A. He nodded and walked with Louis to the small storefront. He ordered for Louis, ordering him a kids meal as Louis got full quite easily and ordering himself a cobb salad, asking them to not add the red cabbage to it. 

“Daddy?” Louis asked as they sat down with their food and Harry was shaking his salad up to make sure that the ranch evenly covered all of the parts of his salad. 

“Yes princess?” Harry asked, kind of distracted and not really paying much attention to Louis. 

“Why shake thingy?” Louis asked as he pointed to Harry’s hand that was now taking the lid off of his salad for the second time to make sure that his salad was covered to his standard. 

“So that everything has ranch on it.”

“What things on those green thingies?” 

“Hmm, well, there’s chicken, like what you’ve got, there’s carrots, tomatoes, corn, bacon I think, cheese, eggs, and ranch. The green thingy is lettuce,” Harry said, looking at the contents of his salad. He knew that the avocado lime ranch dressing would’ve made it healthier, but he hated it. 

“What in packet?” 

“Some gross ‘charred tomato crispy red bell peppers.’” Harry said as he read off of the package. 

“Why gross?” 

Harry shrugged, “They just are, I guess.” 

“Oh, can Louis try?” 

Harry nodded, opening the packet and handing it over to Louis. Almost instantly, Louis grinned and then nodded in satisfaction, swallowing before saying, “They’re yummy, Daddy.” 

Harry shook his head, “Then you can enjoy them, I don’t like them one bit.” 

“Thank Daddy.” 

“You’re welcome baby boy. Eat your food so we can shop some more,” Harry said as he opened Louis’ box of six chicken nuggets and took the lid off of the fruit that he got as a substitution for fries. 

“Help Louis, Daddy,” Louis said as he tried to drink from the lid that had no straw in it. 

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle a bit before picking up the straw that he’d specifically asked not to be opened or put into the drink, “This will help you, baby.” 

He took the paper off of the straw and put it into the cup for Louis. Louis thanked him and took a big gulp of the lemonade that was in his cup, coughing afterwards, “Cold.” 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked. 

Louis nodded, causing Harry to tell him that he was up to 30 with the paddle and then he would go to the isolation room for 38 minutes - 2 minutes for every year he’d been alive. Louis accepted this as his fate, knowing that his bum was going to hurt really bad and that he was going to be bored and lonely for a while once they got home.

“Alright, are you all done or would you like something else?” Harry asked Louis who was now rubbing his eyes. 

Harry checked the time and noticed that it was getting close to Louis’ nap time. He also knew that after drinking that entire cup of lemonade and eating his meal, he’d most likely need a nappy soon. 

“Baby boy, we’re going to just go home now. It’s your nap time and soon you’ll be very unhappy in the nappy that you’re wearing,” Harry said gently. 

Louis nodded, “Okay Daddy.” 

Harry picked up all of their bags as well as their trash from their lunch. He and Louis walked to the trash bins where Harry threw their trash away before tangling their hands together. Harry was fairly certain that if they hadn’t been so close to where the car was, Louis would’ve fallen asleep while they were walking out of the mall to get to their car.


	7. Chapter 7

“Alrighty then baby girl, bend over the bed,” Harry said, unzipping his pants and pulling them down. 

“Why Daddy?” Louis asked. 

He’d just been woken up in the middle of the night by Harry, who still reeked of alcohol and the perfume of the girls he’d gone out with. This was one of the first nights that Louis was allowed to sleep in his “big” bed instead of his crib and now he was being woken up like this. He pouted to himself but looked up at his Daddy that was grinning down at him.

“Bend over the bed, I need to cum,” Harry said.

Louis looked down at his hands that were folded neatly in his lap. He nodded and turned around in bed, scooting to rest on the edge of the bed, his legs falling and almost touching the floor. He was still a few inches from the ground, but he was still close to touching the ground. 

“Good girl,” Harry said. He reached over Louis’ body and shoved two fingers into Louis’ mouth, “Suck.” 

Louis sucked Harry’s fingers gently, his tongue slicking up both of his fingers. This was the third or fourth time this month that Harry had come home with the smell of booze and cheap, sometimes expensive, perfumes only to go into Louis’ room and fuck him. He loved fucking the boy while he was drunk. 

“Daddy,” Louis whined as he was filled with three fingers, only two slick with saliva. 

“Shh,” Harry shushed him, “Be good for Daddy and keep quiet or Daddy will gag you.” 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis said, going quiet afterward, only letting out soft moans and whimpers and whines. 

“Shh,” Harry shushed him again before pulling his fingers out and pushing his cock into Louis, bottoming out in one thrust, not letting him adjust to his length or width before pulling out and thrusting back in roughly. 

He’d just got done fucking a random girl that he’d been partying with, and he it was then that he decided that he enjoyed fucking people without condoms and roughly. Part of him knew that it was just a thing that he felt with Louis, but what really got him going was fucking into Louis while petting his belly gently, imagining Louis full of his baby. Nobody’s baby but  _ his _ , and Louis’, of course. He loved that thought. Just thinking about it now made him thrust harder and rougher into Louis, nailing his prostate every time. 

He grinned as he watched the small boy’s hand go to his little prick and rubbing it gently. Sometimes Louis complained that since it was forced to be jiggling about while Harry fucked him, but he realized that holding it helped ease the movement, which made it more comfortable for Louis. Harry had also noticed that the small boy rubbed his prick if he was having a hard time getting comfortable or if he was feeling anxious about something. 

“Daddy,” Louis preened as Harry spilled deeply into Louis and immediately plugged him up with a wireless remote controlled vibrating plug. 

“Hold Daddy’s cum inside you so you’ll get pregnant,” Harry mumbled into the skin of Louis’ bum before placing a kiss to the base of the plug that was turned off inside the boy. 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis said, pushing back against Harry. 

Harry instantly spanked the boy twice to each cheek before moving away from his bum, “Don’t be a greedy little slut.” 

Louis nodded, “Sorry Daddy. Louis no mean to be slut, but Daddy make Louis feel  _ sooo  _ good.”

“I know, you’re my pretty little whore,” Harry said as he watched Louis grind against the bedsheet. He thought about letting the boy cum but then decided against it. 

He didn’t want the boy to cum, not right now at least, because it might give him a gateway out of little space. Harry had worked too hard to let that slip from him now. If Louis did start to complain about it too much or asked politely or colored out, then he’d let him cum. 

Until then, however, the boy was staying locked up and not being let out unless it was to switch out the chastity device for a smaller one or for him to shower. Louis had monitored showers, so Harry knew that Louis wasn’t secretly coming, though he knew that if Louis did actually cum, he’d definitely know because his balls definitely don’t lie. 

“Alright, bed time for you,” Harry said after he’d brought his hand down on Louis’ bum eight more times, four to each cheek. 

He picked the naked boy up and took him to his little room, putting him in the crib gently. Louis almost instantly reached down and used his pointer and middle finger to rub his little cock. Harry smiled at his little boy and walked out of the room, turning on the baby monitor and twisting up the mobile so Louis wouldn’t get scared being all by himself in the dark. 

“Night night baby princess,” Harry whispered as he closed the door behind him. 

He went to Edward’s room, quickly opening the door and walking to sit on his bed, “Hey, Louis is going to probably end up crying sooner or later. You don’t have to worry about him, though. He’s just going to be upset and horny.” 

“What are you going to do to the poor kid?” Edward asked, a small smirk on his face as he set his book down next to him. 

Harry smirked and showed him the remote control. Edward looked at him with a confused expression before Harry explained to him what it was. Edward laughed and nodded, picking his book back up. 

“Why do you do stuff like that to him?” Edward asked. 

“It’s fun,” Harry said without even thinking. Edward just laughed at his brother and nodded. “Well, you go back to being boring, and I’ll just be on my way back to my room. But if Louis does end up crying, it’s okay, don’t go pick him up or anything.” 

“I won’t, don’t worry. I’ll just put my headphones on and tune him out. I trust you enough to think that you know how to handle your…. Whatever he is. Speaking of, what is he?” Edward asked and Harry simply shrugged before walking out and going back to his room. 

He laid down on his bed, turning the monitor by his bed up. That way he could hear his pretty baby boy’s moans and whines. He loved the noises that he made. 

He grabbed his laptop from under his bed and went to the app that allowed him to watch live video feed from the camera in Louis’ room. It wasn’t that he watched the boy often, but if something happened to him, he really wanted to make sure that he was the first one to know what happened to him.

He smiled as he saw the small boy in his crib, stilling rubbing gently at his cock, his other arm wrapped around a teddy bear’s neck, a dummy in his mouth. He’d figured out that Louis slept much better when he was naked, which was why Louis got to sleep naked now. It did lead to quite a few wet bedsheets, though. 

“Time to have fun,” Harry said to himself as he turned the vibrating plug on. 

He set it on the lowest setting, just to tease Louis. Said boy stirred awake from his clearly very light sleep and reached his left hand down to his stomach, digging his nails into his stomach while his right hand rubbed a bit quicker. 

Harry could hear the boy whining like a needy little slut. He watched as Louis turned onto his stomach, his knees curled to his stomach, spread wide apart and the plug showing prominently, even in the dark. He turned the plug to the highest it could go, just to torment the little 19-year-old. When he was done listening to the whimpers and whines and could tell that Louis was on the verge of crying, he turned it down just a bit. It was an 8 level remote control, which made it more fun. 

He really liked that not only was it levels rather than a twist or the generic low, medium, high thing, it also had different settings that he could turn on and the vibrations would be controlled. For instance, if he pressed pulse, it would be just like a pulse and for the first four times it pulsed on, it was level one, the next four would be level two, and it would grow increasingly stronger and the pulses would be random, so you wouldn’t ever know whether it was going to be a long pulse or short and you didn’t know when it would happen. 

He decided that he’d probably let it stay on pulse while he slept. He knew that it would probably be difficult to get sleep for Louis, but he didn’t need Louis for anything but his holes the next day he didn’t think, so it’d be fine. 

|-/

Harry woke up bright and early the next morning, his alarm blaring. It was 6 in the morning, but he needed to shower and eat and be ready for work at 7. He walked down to Louis’ room and opened the door. The soft hum of the plug in him turned him on a little bit, though Harry wasn’t too sure why. 

“Baby doll, wake up,” Harry whispered as he lifted the sleeping form from his crib. 

“No Daddy,” Louis whimpered. 

“Yes baby,” Harry tapped the bottom of the plug, smiling as Louis let out a moan. “How did my princess sleep last night?” 

“Good Daddy,” Louis hummed. Harry knew that he probably did sleep well, but even if he didn’t, Louis would say that he did because he knew that Harry would be happy if he did. 

“Good, I’m glad. Now, what is my sweet girl going to do today? Are you staying home and resting with Edward or going to boring work with Daddy?” 

“Eddy!” Louis cheered, grinning harder as Edward coincidently walked into the boy’s room. 

“Hi, my precious Lou,” Edward said as Louis set him in Edward’s arms while he went to turn on his shower. 

“Louis stay with Eddy today!” Louis yelled at the shorter version of Harry that he was being held by. 

“You’re staying with me today?!” Edward asked with faked excitement. He was happy, but not excited. “Are you going to be good for me?” 

Louis nodded with a wide grin, “Yes Eddy, Louis alway good.” 

“Yes, sure you are,” Edward said, “What are we going to do today?” 

“Dunno,” Louis shrugged, resting his head on Edward’s shoulder. 

“What about…. The zoo?”

“No Eddy, zoo was last week,” Louis reminded him. 

“Fine, movies and cuddles?” Edward asked. 

“Yay!” Louis shouted.

|-/

“Baby girl, be good for Daddy and Eddy,” Harry said as he held Louis on his front, his hands on his bum to help support Louis.

“Yes Daddy,” Louis said as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. 

“Alright,” Harry cleared his throat, turning his head to kiss the back of the boy’s head before passing the tired Louis off to his brother, “Daddy’s got to go to work now princess. Be good for Eddy so Daddy can come home and we can cuddle rather than talk about how naughty you were and I don’t have to give you a punishment.” 

“Bye bye Daddy,” Louis said softly, his face buried in Edward’s neck. 

“Ed, Louis needs to eat breakfast, he’s started liking a bottle between breakfast and lunch, lunch at noon, and then another bottle about two hours after lunch. He takes two naps a day, one right about this time, and the other after his afternoon bottle. He doesn’t like broccoli unless it’s smothered in cheese, he doesn’t like foods that are super buttery or salty. Don’t give him any candy in the afternoon no matter how much he begs. Pure chocolate will make him throw up, so don’t give him any of that either,” Harry listed off. It’d been a while since he left Louis at home last and he was realizing now how much he’d changed in those few months. 

“When does he get the plug out?” 

“Take it out the next time he gets his nappy changed.” 

“Does he switch chastity devices today?”

“Call me if you think he needs to and I’ll make the executive decision,” Harry said. 

“When are you going to let him cum?” 

“This weekend maybe? I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it much,” Harry said. 

He actually hadn’t thought of it much past the fact that he knew that he wanted the boy in chastity for as long as he could get away with it or until he thought the boy was good enough and deserved it, or, better yet, until Louis was deep in little space and wouldn’t come out of it simply by coming. He wanted to wait until Edward was gone, but knowing his brother, he probably wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

“I’ll be back at 18:30-ish,” Harry said, kissing Louis’ head and waving goodbye to Edward. 

Louis had been sleeping and been clingy a lot more recently. He’d always been a little sleepy, cuddly kitten, but now he was sleeping and clingy and whiny. Harry didn’t know why but it wasn’t causing a problem right now, so it he didn’t really think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just freewriting right now, but I think I'll come up with a plot sooner or later. I hope so at least. Anyway, sorry that this chapter was so short. I've got mono and definitely wasn't up to writing but I was kinda obligated to do so, so.... :)


	8. Chapter 8

“Princess, why are you so sleepy?” Edward asked as he pushed Louis’ hair back from his face. They were cuddled up on the couch with Beauty and the Beast playing in the background, Louis’ head on Edward’s chest while he straddled the Daddy replica he was staying with while Daddy was at work.

“Don’ feel good,” Louis mumbled, pulling the blanket up more so that it was against the back of his neck, his front half being warmed by Edward. 

“What doesn’t feel good? Did you tell Daddy you didn’t feel good?” 

Louis shook his head, “Louis didn’t wanna bother Daddy so Louis just did not say ayt’ing, but Louis’ tummy hurts.”

“Your tummy hurts?” Edward asked as he pressed the inside of his wrist to Louis’ forehead, “You don’t feel like you have a fever. Does anything else hurt?” 

“Louis’ head and tummy. Tummy feel like hurt and yucky,” Louis whined a little. He wanted to just rest with Edward, he didn’t want to be interrogated. 

“Do you feel like you’re going to throw up?” Edward asked as he pushed Louis’ hair back from his face, combing his fingers through Louis’ brushed hair. 

“Louis dunno,” Louis mumbled, trying to get Edward to just shut up so that his pounding head would settle a bit and he could go to sleep. He just wanted sleep. He’d kill for sleep, he was pretty sure. 

“Alright, I’m going to bring you to your night night crib, okay?” Edward asked as he stood up, holding Louis on his front, his hands underneath Louis’ bum to hold him up and steady. 

“Louis go ni’ ni’?” Louis yawned.

“Yes, you’re going to go night night and then when you wake up, maybe your Daddy will be home,” Edward whispered to the small boy as he sat in the rocking chair, Louis’ bare chest to his. 

The only reason that Harry would be home is because Edward would be calling him and making him come back home before Louis woke up. That wasn’t something he was going to tell Louis, though, because knowing the boy, he’d tell Edward that he was fine and didn’t need his Daddy to miss work. Speaking of work, Edward should probably check in on things with his work, but he’d leave that for when Harry got home and he knew that he wouldn’t have to watch and take care of the small creature in his lap. 

“Why Louis not in ni’ ni’ cwib?” Louis nuzzled into Edward’s chest, trying to get as close to the warmth as he could.

“I want to make sure that you’re comfortable before I put you in your night night crib,” Edward said as he rocked them back and forth, running a soothing hand from the top of Louis’ spine to the small of Louis’ back. 

Once he was completely sure that Louis was asleep, he placed him into his crib. He made sure that Louis was on his back before covering him with a heavy blanket so that he couldn’t roll over and suffocate himself. He gently put a dummy in Louis’ mouth before twisting the crank on Louis’ mobile, making sure that it was spinning slowly while the music played before he finally left. 

“You need to come back home,” Edward said as he threw himself onto his bed, his phone on speaker with Harry on the other end. 

“Why?” Harry sighed dramatically. 

“Louis is saying that he feels sick and if he’s sick but has no fever, I want you to be here for him,” Edward said, thinking back to how whiny and cuddly Louis was.

Harry sighed heavily once more before groaning, “Well, where is he? Put him on the phone so I can talk to him.”

“He’s in his crib right now. I’m hoping he doesn’t wake up for a bit, though, because I don’t want him to wake up and you’re not here. I’d have to pretend to be you and I definitely am not interested in that.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll be there when I get there. I’m going to have to bring him back to work with me, though, so you’re off of Louis duties.” 

“Thanks,” Edward hung up the phone afterwards. 

|-/

“Is he still in his crib?” Harry asked as he popped his head into Edward’s room where the man was looking groggily to him.

“Yeah, I heard him whining earlier, but then he was going through his animal noises and clapped a few times and giggled here and there. I’m pretty sure that he went back to sleep after that, I didn’t hear him afterwards.” 

“Alright, I’m going to go get him. I’m going to take him back to work with me because I need to finish my work for today,” Harry said before closing the door shut and going across the hall to Louis’ nursery. 

He smiled at the sleeping boy who was now on his stomach, his butt in the air and his blanket just covering his shins and feet. He let Louis sleep for a bit more while he packed some things for Louis. He premade four bottles, just in case Louis got up and was hungry. Once he got the bottles, two of Louis’ favorite stuffies, a dummy clip, a bib, and two of Louis’ favorite blankies, he zipped the bag and took it to his car, putting on the floor in front of the passenger seat in the front. 

He walked back up to Louis’ room afterwards and opened his nursery door, stepping inside and walking over to Louis’ sleeping figure in his crib. He lifted the small boy from his bed, cradling him and walking back out of the room. He walked them to his car, gently buckling him into his carseat in the backseat. Once it had clicked at his chest and he’d buckled the two sides into the middle piece between his legs, he kissed Louis’ forehead and closed the door gently. 

|-/

“Good afternoon Mr. Styles,” Harry’s assistant said as he walked passed her and into his office. 

“Good afternoon, Maggie,” Harry whispered as he closed his door behind him. He gently set Louis down in his office and then walked back out, closing the door gently behind himself and turning to look at his assistant, “Do I have any more meetings in my office today?” 

“Two; one at 13:30 and one at 16:45, what an odd time,” Maggie said with a small smile.

“Thank you Maggie,” Harry nodded, “If I’m not out here when they come to my office door, which I most likely am not going to be, ask them to be quiet as they enter. Louis is resting and I don’t want him to be whiny when he wakes up, which he will be if they wake him up before he’s ready to be up.” 

“Yes Sir, I’ll tell them to just walk in rather than knock, but I’ll call your office before letting them in, just in case you’re on the phone when they arrive. Other than that, can I do anything for you?” Maggie asked pleasantly, her chipper voice ringing through the otherwise pretty empty, simple space. 

“Not at the moment, no, thank you for asking,” Harry thanked her - even if it was her job to make sure that she took care of what he needed her to. 

“You’re welcome.” 

|-/

When 13:50 came around and he’d been in the meeting with the CEO of another company that made sex toys, Louis decided that then would be the perfect time to wake up. Harry, however, definitely did not think that this was the perfect time to wake up. It started out with little sniffles and whines and some whimpers here and there, but that wasn’t uncommon for Louis to do when he was deep in sleep.

However, when he started sobbing into his mattress, Harry realized that it wasn’t just Louis dreaming. He quickly excused himself and went to collect the small boy and a bottle, as well as a dummy, dummy clip, stuffie, and soft blankie. 

He shook the bottle and took the cap off of the nipple, putting it into the bottle warmer before sitting down in his desk chair. Louis was pretty quiet now, just letting out whimpers and little sobs here and there. Harry wrapped the blanket around Louis’ shoulders before cradling him, wrapping the rest of the blanket around Louis’ body, sticking the dummy into his open mouth and clipping it to his shirt, placing the stuffie on Louis’ chest for him to hold onto and rub. 

“As I was saying,” Harry said as he gently rocked Louis in his arms, “I think it would be too similar to something that I have patented, but I don’t have a problem with you releasing it.” 

“Will you put that in writing so I can’t be sued?” 

Harry laughed and nodded, “Sure, just fax the documents or bring them over sometimes. But be honest with me here, what made you come up with the idea?” 

The friendly man, Benjamin was his name, shrugged, “I don’t know, my girlfriend was talking about how cool a toy like that would be - having it vibrate in two different places and having it controlled by the toy itself rather than the person and all.” 

“Well,” Harry got up and got Louis’ bottle out of the bottle warmer and sat back in his chair, taking Louis’ dummy out and holding his bottle for him, looking into his tired blue eyes as he slowly drank, “I see no problem with it. I’ll sign the documents that you send over as long as I agree with what you’ve written.” 

“We should collaborate on a toy or line of toys one of these days, don’t you think?” Benjamin asked swirling his cup of coffee. 

“We’d have to have plans and if I ever did collaborate with you, they’d have to be all new, original things. We also have different taste in things, so we’d probably have to compromise on a lot. We’d also have to decide who would make what and how we split the money,” Harry said, not even looking up from his baby’s watery blue eyes. 

“That’s very true, but I’m sure that we’d figure it out. Business is business and you and I both know that losing business is really not something that either of us would like to do,” Benjamin chuckled before looking at Louis and pointing to him, “How old is he?” 

Harry looked up from Louis then, “Nineteen, why?” 

“Nothing, I was just asking. Why so protective of him, Styles?” Benjamin smirked.

“Because he’s mine to be protective of,” Harry said as though it was just commonly known and Benjamin was an absolute idiot for not knowing that that’s what was happening between them. 

“Alright, well, I’ll have someone bring over the documents once they’re written up. I’ll call you later to talk to you about a possible collaboration. I’m going to go now,” And with that Benjamin was walking out of Harry’s office. 

“How unprofessional, huh baby?” Harry scoffed down at Louis. He expected a giggle, but received none, making him frown a bit. 

He lifted Louis so that Louis was on his shoulder. Before he started burping Louis, he made sure that he had a blanket over his shoulder and covering the back of his chair. Once he was one hundred percent sure that Louis had no air in his tummy, he let him down again and cradled him.

“Eddy told me you weren’t feeling well,” Harry said to the boy as he rubbed the boy’s stomach. 

“Louis’ head and tummy hurt real bad,” Louis frowned.

“What if Daddy lets his baby cum? Do you think that that might help you?” Harry asked, eyeing the time before looking back down at Louis.

Louis shrugged before tugging at Harry’s jacket, “Daddy, Louis had accident.”

“You did? Well that’s alright baby, c’mon, let’s go get that changed,” Harry said, picking Louis up and carrying him over to the changing table that was attached to the crib that the boy had been lying in not even thirty minutes before. 

|-/

“Daddy?” Louis asked as he peeked out from underneath Harry’s desk. 

“Yes baby?”

“Can Louis have Daddy phone? Louis bored,” Louis complained. 

Harry shook his head at the boy but reached into the desk drawer that was two down from the top drawer. He pulled out an iPhone 6 that had a Fisher Price case that was a monkey. It was meant to entertain infants with the app that you could download that made the monkey interactive. It was technically Louis’ phone, which is why it had games for Louis and the case especially. 

“Thank Daddy,” Louis said before tucking himself back underneath the desk. 

|-/

Harry ended up cancelling his last meeting that was on his schedule and leaving work early. He took Louis to the doctor because Louis had begun to throw up any time there was a new smell that he didn’t like or if he was moved too much. Harry wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong with his baby, so he took him to his private doctor as soon as Louis had started his little spit up adventures. 

“Where Daddy takin’ Louis?” Louis asked from the backseat, playing with the buckles that were attached across his chest. 

“We’re going home so that a nice man that can tell us what’s wrong with you,” Harry said, looking into his rear view mirror so that he could see his baby. 

He pulled into his driveway before lifting the garage door and pulling into it before unbuckling Louis from his seat and picking him up. He gently set him on the ground and let him toddle to the house, making sure that he made it into the house before he turned to make sure that he had everything that he needed from the car. 

When he walked in, he immediately heard the sound of Louis’ loud giggling coming from the living room. Harry rushed to the living room to stop the noises, just in case Louis was stressing his tummy and would end up getting sick on his floor or couch or something. 

The doorbell rang, which made him sigh in relief. Now he no longer had to worry about Louis getting sick on his furniture…. And the whole idea of finding out why Louis was so sick now was good to know, but Harry was pretty sure that he just had a bug anyway, so he wasn’t super worried about it. 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Shepherd,” Harry said as he held the door open for the man to enter. 

“Good afternoon to you too, I’m seeing Louis today, am I right?” 

“Yes, you are, he’s the little monster sitting on the couch,” Harry said as he pointed to where Edward had placed Louis on the couch to be looked at. 

“And what seems to be the problem?” Dr. Shepherd asked Louis. 

Louis looked up at Harry and Dr. Shepherd with wide and frantic eyes, searching for something to hold on to to help him calm down. He began to breathe quite quickly and heavily and Harry stepped closer to him, squatting so that he was at the same height as Louis. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Harry asked as he rubbed Louis’ thigh. 

“Louis scared, Daddy,” Louis whispered as a few tears ran down his cheeks, eyes quickly filling with more. 

“Baby, don’t be scared, you’re okay. Just be good and tell Dr. Shepherd what’s wrong,” Harry coaxed. 

“Louis tummy hurt and head hurt and Louis throwed up.”

“Hmm, when was the last time that you had sex?” 

“Yesterday,” Louis blushed as he looked down. 

“Have you been extra tired lately?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, can you tell me if anything hurts when I do this?” Dr. Shepherd asked as he felt the sides of Louis’ throat, Louis not flinching once. 

“Have you had a fever?” Dr. Shepherd asked and Louis shrugged, not even really knowing what that meant. 

“Eddy said Louis didn’t feel like Louis had fever,” Louis said.

“Have you been peeing more lately?” Dr. Shepherd asked as he began to feel Louis’ stomach, Louis wincing at a few particularly hard pushes. They weren’t actually hard pushes, but to Louis they felt like they were hard pushes. 

“Louis go pee lots,” Louis said with a small smile. 

“Okay, how about you sit really still while I talk to Harry for a moment,” Dr. Shepherd said as he pulled Harry to the side. “I want him to take a pregnancy test. We can get him to pee in a cup and I’ll do it that way or I can draw blood. I’m going to leave that choice up to you, though, because it’s very clear that he can’t make decisions for himself right now.”

“Do the urine test for now. If it comes back positive, then we’ll go from there,” Harry said with a wide smile and eyes as big as saucers, excitement being the only feeling rushing through his body. 

He was really hoping that his baby was pregnant with his baby. After all, he was trying to get him pregnant all of these past months. He didn’t want all that work to be for a false pregnancy, though he’d be fine with fucking him over and over and over again until he did get pregnant. It was all just so surreal and exciting for Harry, though, that he decided to only focus on the good things and not the negative things like the fact that he might not actually be pregnant. 

“Daddy help Louis?” Louis asked as Harry walked back into the room. Harry nodded excitedly and followed him to the bathroom, helping him pee in the cup before sticking the test Dr. Shepherd gave him into the urine. 

“Good job, baby,” Harry said, petting Louis’ hair after they’d both washed their hands. Harry decided to take Louis’ cock out of its little cage, gently removing the cage from his cock before they walked out, hand in hand, Louis’ cock newly freed. They sat down and waited anxiously for Dr. Shepherd to give them their results. 

|-/

Let’s just say that that night, Harry fucked Louis and this time let him cum for the first time since he’d been with Harry and it was all for one good reason - to celebrate Louis’ pregnancy.


	9. Chapter 9

“Alright Lou,” Harry said as he was walking towards the front door, “I’ll be back later. Edward is in charge of you for today. Be a good boy for him. Call me if you need something.” 

 

Louis nodded, “Yes Daddy.” 

 

“Good boy,” Harry said as he pecked Louis’ forehead before walking out of the house, waiting to walk away until the locks clicked into place. 

 

“Alright Louis, now that we’ve gotten rid of Harold, we can party all day long,” Edward said, knowing that he’d probably enjoy Louis more now that he wasn’t so deep in headspace, not that it was super clear if you hadn’t seen him before and after he was super little. 

 

“What Louis and Eddy gonna do?” 

 

“What would you like to do? We can make a fort or we can have a dance party or we can swim in Harry’s pretty pool. Do you know how to swim, Louis?” 

 

Louis shrugged, “Never been swimmin’ before.” 

 

“That’s okay, there’s a shallow side. You’re most likely taller than the water on the shallow side,” Edward said as he looked Louis up and down as though measuring his height mentally. 

 

“Guess what Eddy!” 

 

“What Lou?”

 

“Daddy say Louis has baby in him tummy!” 

 

“He did?” Edward asked, genuinely shocked. Harry hadn’t mentioned that Louis was pregnant, but then again there were lots of things that Harry didn’t tell him. 

 

“Yeah! Louis made Daddy happy and gots baby in belly!” Louis said with a big grin that spread all the way across his face. 

 

“Are you happy about it?” Edward asked curiously. 

 

“Louis make Daddy happy,” Louis nods. 

 

“That’s not what I asked,” Edward said as lightly and gently as he could. “Are  _ you  _ happy that you’ve got a baby in your belly?” 

 

Louis shrugged, “Daddy happy.” 

 

“I know he is,” Edward sighed. “Would you like to go splash around in the pool now?” 

 

“Louis guess so.” 

 

“Do you have a little bump?” 

 

Louis shrugged, “Only few weeks ‘long.”

 

“How long are you? Do you guys know?” 

 

“Louis is eight week.”

 

“So just at two months along. I can’t wait until you start showing,” Edward said with a smile and a poke to Louis’ belly. 

 

“Louis show?”

 

Edward nodded, “Yeah, when you’re further along, your belly will grow to hold the baby inside of you. And when your belly grows, you will be able to tell that you’re pregnant and you’ll be able to feel the baby inside of you. And when it gets towards the end of your pregnancy, you might be able to see the baby’s hands or feet poking against your stomach.” 

 

“Eddy know lots ‘bout Louis’ baby!” Louis grinned. 

 

“Yeah,” Edward said as he looked anywhere but at Louis, “Alright, let’s go get you ready to swim.” 

 

“Louis go like this.” 

 

“No Louis won’t be going like that. Louis is going to be put into a swim nappy so Louis doesn’t pee or poo in the water and maybe a bathing suit if Daddy has purchased any for you yet,” Edward said as he lifted Louis up and, ignoring his little screeches, gently threw him over his shoulder. 

 

“Eddy, put Louis down!” Louis yelled through giggles as he was carried up the stairs and into his nursery. 

 

“And whoosh,” Edward said as he gently set Louis on the ground as he looked around Louis’ room for the swim nappies, finding them quickly as they were right by the changing table. “Alright since you’re a big boy and all, do you want to be changed on the changing table or the floor?” 

 

“Floor,” Louis said as he sat down where he was standing. 

 

“You’re going to have to clean your room soon, you know,” Edward said to him. 

 

Now that Louis wasn’t as little as before, he was getting into things and leaving messes behind himself. It was clear that Harry was starting to get a little bit irritated with him, but if anyone brought it up to Harry, he would make up some bullshit excuse about how he thought it was endearing and made their house feel just a bit more like home. It was amazing what Harry would let Louis get away with now that he wasn’t as little. He seemed way less strict, which was interesting but kind of made sense. 

 

“Louis not gonna clean,” Louis shook his head, a frown gracing his face and his eyebrows furrowing. 

 

“You’re going to have to clean up eventually,” Edward said as he untaped Louis’ nappy and put his feet into the pull-up swim nappy. 

 

“Louis not gonna clean!” Louis yelled and swung at Edward’s head, Edward catching his hand before it made contact with his body. 

 

“You do not yell in this house. I don’t care if Daddy isn’t here or if I’m not him, I will punish you if you break his rules,” Edward said as he gripped onto Louis’ wrist, the smaller boy with the nappy halfway up his thighs just standing there stock-still. “Do you understand me, Louis?” 

 

“Yes Eddy,” Louis nodded, looking down at the ground with a sad expression. Edward nodded at him and finished pulling up the swim nappy, patting Louis’ bum and letting him roam about while he walked to his own room to change. 

 

\----

 

“Alright Lou, I’m going to hold you up, but you have to kick with your feet. Do you understand that baby?” Edward asked as he held Louis up by his armpits. 

 

“Yes Eddy,” Louis said, already starting to kick his feet even though Edward hadn’t let his body float away from him. 

 

“Alright, I’m going to pull you a little bit and you’re going to be on your tummy. When you’re on your tummy, you can begin kicking your feet and make sure you keep your head above the water. Does that make sense, baby?”

 

“Yes Eddy,” Louis nodded, trying to hold his head high above the water, his feet still kicking, even though Edward hadn’t done anything other than tell him what was going to happen. Edward would have thought it was cuter if he wasn’t being kicked almost every time Louis kicked his legs out.

 

\----

 

“We’re having soup for dinner again tonight. If you want to disagree with me, then you can search for food elsewhere,” Harry said as he walked through the front door that evening, startling Louis, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, awake. 

 

“Sorry Daddy, Louis didn’t hear,” Louis said as he picked his head up from the headrest. 

 

“It’s okay, I was just saying that for anyone that doesn’t want soup for dinner tonight, they’d have to find their own meal. You seem to like soup, though, so I wasn’t really talking to you as much as I was talking to Edward,” Harry said as he made his way towards the stairs, probably to change into more comfortable clothes. 

 

“Louis follow Daddy?” 

 

“You can sit there if you want. I don’t need you for anything right now, but if you’d like to come upstairs with me, you’re more than welcome to.” 

 

Louis nodded and thanked him, but stayed in his place on the couch. He had been drinking lemonade before he fell asleep, but he wasn’t sure if it was okay to drink it when it’d been sitting out for an hour or so. Daddy said that he shouldn’t drink milk if it’d been sitting out, but he didn’t know if lemonade was the same as milk or if he could drink it. 

 

“What did you and Edward do today?” Harry asked, taking Louis out of his milk and lemonade filled thoughts. 

 

“Eddy and Louis swimmed in the pool and we ate and Louis learned to count to four,” Louis listed off, “And Louis sleeped a lot and Louis and Eddy talked ‘bout baby.” 

 

“You talked to Edward about the baby?” 

 

“Yes Daddy,” Louis nodded, “Daddy mad?”

 

“I’m not mad,” Harry sighed. “Show Daddy how you count to four while we walk to the kitchen.” 

 

“1. 3. 2. 4,” Louis said, paused in between each and every number. 

 

“Close enough, Lou, it’s two before three.” 

 

“1. 2. 3. 4.” 

 

“Good job. Do you want vegetable, tomato, chicken noodle, minestrone, or-”

 

“Vegetable!” Louis shouted.

 

“Do not interrupt me, Louis,” Harry said making Louis whimper and nod before apologizing for interrupting. 

 

\----

 

“When were you going to inform me that we had a pregnant little one running around?” 

 

“Dunno, figured I’d wait until we literally couldn’t hide it. Either that or wait until he hits the three month mark like you’re supposed to,” Harry said with a slight roll of his eyes. 

 

He’d always hated when people told others about their pregnancies before they even reached the three month mark. It was stupid to him and he’d always secretly looked down on anyone that did tell people before the first trimester was over. 

 

“What are you guys going to do about it?” 

 

“We’re going to keep it if Lou makes it through the whole pregnancy. We’re slowly making working our way a little bit older. It seems like he’s around two or so right now, but I’m going to have to figure out whether I’m going to just come up with a schedule for when he can be little or if…. Well, I don’t know, I work during the day and you two are the only ones here and I mean, I don’t really want to put their life in someone else’s hands until she’s able to speak.” 

 

“So give the child up for adoption or I can adopt the baby or I can just help Louis watch the baby,” Edward suggests. 

 

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know, we’ve got time to work it all out.” 

 

“Not much.” 

 

“Don’t remind me. We’ve got time to figure this out,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ve got to go to bed, though. Lou will be up in a few hours needing a new nappy or a bottle or something and I want to sleep for a bit before.” 

 

\----

 

**1 month later**

 

“Harry, you and Louis need to figure out a plan for your soon-to-be creature running around.”

 

“I’m aware of that, Edward.” 

 

“And have you come up with something?” 

 

“Nope,” Harry said, going back to working. He had to finish more things before Louis woke up from his spot in the crib in the corner of Harry’s office. 

 

“Come up with something then, and do it soon.”

 

\----

 

“Louis, stop kicking. The doctor needs to look at your stomach. You can see your pretty baby if you sit still and let the doctor put the funny stuff on your tummy,” Harry tried bribing the boy in front of him who absolutely refused to lift his shirt up to show off his stomach to the nurse and doctor. 

 

“No!” Louis screeched, kicking and thrashing about. 

 

“Excuse him,” Harry said to the two other people in the room. 

 

He picked Louis up from the medical table and cradled him, holding his arms and legs tightly, but not tight enough to hurt him. He sat in the chair and rocked Louis while he gently shushed the man in his arms. Harry waited patiently for Louis to calm down. He rubbed Louis’ back, while still having his right arm wrapped tightly around the smaller boy’s arms, Harry’s left arm slung over Louis’ legs. 

 

“Alright baby, see, you’re okay,” Harry said as Louis finally settled down a bit more and became more relaxed in his arms. “I’m going to put you back on the table and you’re going to lift your shirt so that we can see our pretty little baby and make sure that they’re okay. Do you understand?”

 

Louis nodded and whispered out a small and tired, “Yes Daddy.” 

 

“Alright,” Harry said as he set him on the medical table, “Lift up your shirt for us, baby.”

 

Louis lifted his shirt over his small bump so that it could be covered with a thin coat of a gel-like substance. He winced as the nurse squeezed the blue gel onto his stomach, using the wand to spread it around. Harry listened as the doctor reminded the nurse, after the fact, that she should always tuck a paper liner in the top of his jeans so that the gel didn’t go under his jeans and make it uncomfortable. 

 

“How far along are you?” The nurse asked Louis as she looked at the screen.

 

“3 month.”

 

“You’re three months along? So you should be almost done with your first trimester. Are you excited about telling people?” 

 

“Louis tell people now,” Louis said, sounding a little bit confused.

  
“Oh,” The nurse said, “Well are you excited about having a baby?” After the nurse said that rather than commenting on how Louis spoke, Harry let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. 

 

“Louis excited,” Louis nodded and yawned again. 

 

“Well, there’s your baby,” The nurse pointed to a blob on the screen. 

 

Even though Louis did want to look, he was just so exhausted. He knew that he got a pretty picture of his baby afterwards anyway, so he didn’t need to look now. He kept his eyes closed, yawning every now and then. He heard Harry talking to the doctor about Louis’ pregnancy, what they should expect, and then birthing options. He must’ve accidentally fallen asleep, though, because he didn’t notice that he was being lifted nor did he realize that he wasn’t in the doctor’s office when he woke up. 

 

This, of course, startled Louis as he thought that it was just a really weird dream, but then he panicked because he wasn’t in his room, he was in Harry’s bed instead, but he panicked and started crying, which made him think that he was a bad boy. It was just a mess overall until Harry came into the room, immediately walking up to the bed and picking up Louis carefully, not knowing what was wrong with him.

  
Harry settled Louis down quickly and easily, letting him rest after he’d settled down from his sobbing, occasional panicky screaming, and gasps. Harry laid back against his headboard, putting his head back and breathing deeply. He tugged the comforter over Louis’ body to keep him warm and smiled as the boy unconsciously nuzzled into Harry’s chest.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rushed and kinda boring, I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoyed it regardless.


	10. Chapter 10

**1 month later**

 

Harry was woken up with a small mouth sucking his cock down its throat. Harry was moaning before he could even completely process what was happening. He moved his hand to rub the hair on the back of the head by his crotch, smiling at the little jerk they did in response, almost as if they were surprised. It took a few more minutes for Harry to wake up and feel a bit more grounded, letting his mind catch up with his body. He moved his right hand out of the soft hair it was tangled in and lifted the blanket up, allowing him to watch the small boy bob his head up and down. 

 

“Good boy,” Harry rasped out, grinning sleepily at Louis who finally looked up at him. Harry came inside the boy’s mouth, not even bothering to warn him that he was coming, knowing that Louis would swallow regardless. 

 

“What Daddy and Louis doin’ today?” Louis asked as he removed his mouth from its place around Harry’s dick and he moved to sit in the middle of the bed. 

 

“Umm, I don’t know yet. I’ve got today off, but I don’t think that we have anything to do today. We can swim or something I guess,” Harry shrugged. 

 

Louis let a large smile grace his face, his eyes lighting up a bit. He’s loved swimming ever since he and Edward went swimming that one time and had been begging Edward and Harry to take him swimming. 

 

“Look at Louis’ belly, Daddy,” Louis said as he pointed to his stomach where there was a small bump where the smooth skin stretched over their growing baby. 

 

He absolutely loved his belly, it was so pretty and smooth and soft. It had little purple and blueish lines on it - Harry called them veins - that Louis liked to color on when Harry would let him color with markers and pens, which was rare and getting even rarer now that Louis colors on his stomach any chance he can get. Even though Harry would get angry with Louis for coloring on his tummy, Louis loved it.

 

“What about your belly, baby?” Harry questioned. To him it looked like a normal belly of a pregnant person and he was confused why Louis would bring it up to him. 

 

“It pokin’ out,” Louis grinned, poking at his belly. It was a small little thing as he was just four months, but it stuck out a bit and he liked to pet it and make people look at it. 

 

“It’s been poking out for the past, like, two months,” Harry pointed out, not really thinking of his word choice, tone, or how it would affect the pregnant boy. 

 

“But…. It pokin’ out,” Louis whimpered. 

 

He didn’t know why Harry was being so mean to him about this. Louis was excited, so why couldn’t Harry be excited too? He wanted everyone to be excited with or for him. 

 

“Louis, it’s been poking out, there’s nothing new about you showing,” Harry said with a sigh, as though this was annoying him. 

 

“Alright,” Louis said, “Excuse Louis please.” 

 

“Be ready to go downstairs to start breakfast with me in twenty minutes. After we eat, we’ll swim,” Harry said dismissively, reaching for his phone as Louis moved off of the bed and out of his room. 

 

\----

 

“Daddy was mean, Eddy,” Louis cried. 

 

“I know princess, I know, but he didn’t mean it,” Edward tried telling him again. 

 

“Yes Daddy did, Daddy was mean to Louis and he meant it.”

 

“Alright, so maybe he did mean what he said, but maybe he didn’t mean for it to come out as harsh as it came out. He never wants to hurt you, so I don’t know why he’d intentionally hurt you like this when he knows that you’re so excited about it. Maybe stop talking about your tummy so much with him? Or tell him how you feel and you guys can talk a little bit about how you’re feeling about everything, how he’s feeling about everything, and what you two are going to do to make sure that everyone stays happy.” 

 

“Eddy, Louis heard Daddy and Eddy talking ‘bout giving Louis’ baby to you,” Louis started gently as though he wasn’t sure whether Edward was going to be mad at him for bringing this up or listening to their conversations in the past. Instead of yelling like Louis thought he would, Edward just nodded and encouraged him, silently, to continue on with what he was planning to say. “Is Daddy really going to give Louis and Daddy baby to Eddy?” 

 

“Um, I’m not sure about that, Lou. Your Daddy and I have talked about it, but I’m not sure whether he’s going to keep it or if he’s going to let me have your baby. You know, my girlfriend can’t have babies, so we need someone else to carry our baby for us, which is why your Daddy and I were talking about just letting us have your baby.” 

 

“But Louis wanna keep Louis and Daddy baby. It Louis’ baby!” Louis screeched. 

 

“I know Princess, but you’re so young. And Daddy is worried about how you’d be able to continue being his baby after you have your baby,” Edward said as he rubbed Louis’ back. 

 

“But Louis want Louis and Daddy baby. Daddy make Louis have baby and Louis love Louis and Daddy baby already!” Louis sobbed. 

 

“I know, but just think, you’ll be able to do all of the things that you do now and you won’t have to worry about the baby all of the time. And if you’re worried about seeing the baby, my girlfriend and I can just move in permanently and you can see your baby all the time. It would be just like me raising your baby while you’re also raising the baby,” Edward tried to explain, but he knew that Louis would most likely be confused because even he confused himself. 

 

“Has it been twenty minutes, Eddy?” 

 

Louis felt Edward shrug, “I don’t know.” 

 

Louis felt scared now. Harry said to be downstairs in twenty minutes and if Edward didn’t know what time it was or if it had been twenty minutes, then they probably went over the twenty minutes that he was allowed. And if he was over the twenty minutes, then Daddy was going to punish him. He hated when Daddy punished him, it made him feel so bad and disappointed in himself, even if he did get cuddles afterward. 

 

He could feel himself shaking and he felt like he was going to throw up, all while he was also having a little bit of a hard time breathing. He didn’t know what was happening to his body and he began to cry. He could barely hear Edward over the sound of his hard breathing and the thoughts running through his head, but he could feel Edward wrapping his arms around his middle and he could feel Edward breathing gently onto his neck. 

 

“Alright Lou, I need you to stand up for me, please,” Edward said as he helped Louis up from the bed. “Now, let’s do this and see if it helps you. You’re going to do ten whole jumping jacks and count them as you do them, alright?” 

 

Louis nodded. 

 

“Good boy. Alright, let’s start your jumping jacks, ready?” Edward asked, getting ready to do the jumping jacks with Louis. 

 

\----

 

“Where’s Louis?” 

 

“Louis is resting.” 

 

“Why? He was supposed to be down here an hour ago,” Harry said as he groaned. 

 

Now he was going to have to punish Louis, which he didn’t like doing. And he was going to have to explain to Louis that what he did was naughty, which was always a chore because it caused Louis to get really insecure because he thought that he was just a naughty boy overall - which he really, really wasn’t. But then he thought that his Daddy was disappointed in him, which sure, Harry might’ve been just the slightest bit disappointed in him, but he’d never tell Louis that as that would just push him further toward the edge of insanity, if not just push him off the edge. 

 

“Because he had a panic attack and I decided that he should rest for a little bit,” Edward rolled his eyes. 

 

“Then I guess it’s excusable. You should find me the next time something like that happens so I don’t think that I have to punish him.” 

 

“Considering it happened because of you, I wasn’t about to get you involved. Thanks for the pancakes. I’m taking this plate up to Lou,” Edward said as he took two plates of pancakes, one with applesauce on top and in between the pancakes and one with maple syrup. 

 

\----

 

“Thank Eddy,” Louis said. 

 

“You’re welcome, would you like me to cut up the pancakes for you?” Edward asked him after he’d walked back in the room for the second time that morning, this time with a sippy cup full of pineapple and orange juice for Louis. 

 

He’d been working on moving Louis up in the ages and decided that this week would be the toddler stage, hoping that he’d be somewhere around his teenage years, at least, by the time the baby was born.

 

“Yes peas.” 

 

“No baby, yes  _ please _ ,” Edward corrected, emphasising the word so that Louis would catch on easier. 

 

“Yes please,” Louis nodded. 

 

“Good boy,” Edward praised, causing Louis to preen. 

 

“Is Daddy mad at Louis?” 

 

“No, he’s not mad at you. And what do we say when we’re talking about ourselves?” 

 

“Is Daddy mad at I?” Louis tried. 

 

“No, but close. What’s another word that we use when we’re talking about ourselves?” 

 

“Is Daddy mad at…. Me?” Louis asked, this time a bit quieter, afraid of getting it wrong. 

 

“Good job, that’s a good boy!” Edward cheered slightly. 

 

“Thank you,” Louis blushed. 

 

“You’re very welcome,” Edward smiled. 

 

When he smiled, Louis could tell the differences between he and Harry. It was kind of weird that there were two Harrys but he could tell the difference between the real Harry and Edward, which made it kind of funny. It was only funny because they were the same people but with different names, but it was funny nonetheless. 

 

\----

 

“Daddy?” Louis asked as he poked his head into Harry’s room after knocking. Harry hummed noncommittally in response. “ _ I  _ wanna go swimmin’.”

 

“I see that you’re learning how to talk about yourself. Why are you telling me that you want to go swimming?” 

 

“Because Daddy said  _ we  _ could go swimmin’,” Louis said, proud that he could remember what words to use and when to use them. 

 

He and Edward had been working on it for a whole month almost but now is when he finally chose to use it. It didn’t seem important until recently, even though it still wasn’t that important.

 

“Alright Lou, go get a swimmy nappy on and I’ll take you swimming. Do you need help?” Harry asked. 

 

“Yes please,” Louis nodded.

 

“Alright baby, come on then,” Harry said, getting up from the bed to walk with Louis out of the room. 

 

After Louis had a swim nappy and a plastic nappy cover on over it, they were ready to go swim. Louis stopped off by Edward’s room instead of following Harry to the pool. 

 

“Eddy?” Louis asked as he opened the door to Edward’s room. 

 

“Yes Lou?” Edward sat up to acknowledge the small boy standing in his doorway. 

 

“Will you go swimming with Daddy and me?”

 

“Sure princess, just let me get ready and I’ll be right out,” Edward told him making him smile in satisfaction. 

 

\----

 

“Daddy, I wanna go shoppin’.” 

 

“Stop shaking the bed.” 

 

“Sorry Daddy…” 

 

“Where do you want to go shopping, baby?” 

 

“That big place that you took… me,” Louis said after he’d paused to think about the correct pronoun to use in that situation. 

 

“The mall?” 

 

“Yes! I wanna get some things for baby,” Louis said, determined to get things for the baby as a way to try to get Harry to let him keep their baby. 

  
He thought that if they got a lot of things for the baby that maybe, just maybe, Harry might let him keep their baby. He really wanted to keep their baby and at this point, he was pretty much willing to do what he needed to do in order to keep the baby.


End file.
